Wolfish Tendencies
by MeggieBlack
Summary: Alpha werewolf Daniella was strolling through her forest one summer afternoon when she ran into a small muggle family. The small boy that doesn't belong calls out to her heart, and she brings him with her to the remainder of her pack. With her mate having run off to join Albus Dumbledore on the Light Side, Daniella revels in the chance to have a family again.
1. A Wolf in the Woods

**Okay, so I've been working on this story for a little while now, and I have about two and a half chapters done. I'm going to try and update this once a week, on Wednesdays, but I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with that schedule exactly because I'm fairly busy with my life.**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and anything else you may recognize. Dani, Skipper, and Cas, however, are my own characters.**

* * *

Daniella watched the little boy from the trees. He had shown up at the cabin with his family two days ago, and, so far, she was not impressed with the boy's family.

The other boy, a fat monstrosity with blond hair, had pissed her off since he had stepped out of the car. He hadn't stopped complaining, and he was bullying the smaller, black-haired boy almost constantly. When he wasn't verbally abusing the black-haired boy, he was kicking and shoving him. The horse-like mother wasn't much better. She had made the littlest boy clean the entire cabin and cook all the meals. Every time something hadn't been to her satisfaction, she had slapped the boy across the face. Daniella would swear she saw the woman press the boy's hand down on the hot stove.

By the time the family was sitting down for dinner on the third day, Daniella had had enough. After hours of slaving away, the little boy had cooked dinner for the other three members of his family, and he was now standing in the corner, watching the other three eat. Not even Daniella's own father, who had only kept her alive because he had no other heir, had treated her that badly. Standing from her crouching position, Daniella jumped the five meters to the ground from the tree branch, landing silently in a crouch thanks to years of practice.

The door was unlocked when Daniella tried to open it, and it swung open silently with just a slight push. Daniella found herself scoffing at the idiocy of the family inside the cabin. She walked down the short hall into the kitchen where the family was eating their dinner the boy had cooked. The little boy was the first to see her, and he backed up against the wall. She sent the boy a small smile, but that seemed to just frighten him more. Daniella couldn't really blame him. She was a formidable enemy when angered, and, at the moment, she was furious.

"Who are you?" the fat, walrus of a man demanded, struggling to stand up from his seat. He had finally looked up from his food long enough to see Daniella.

"I am here for the boy," Daniella sneered, flashing her sharp teeth at the man a pointing a clawed finger at the shaking boy in the corner. Her eyes flashed from poison green to a deadly amber. In her rage, Daniella's wolf was starting to come out, but, instead of terrifying the man, it only seemed to enrage him more.

"You're one of those freaks!" he shouted, finally managing to get himself to his feet. "We already told that Dumbledore fellow we didn't want to deal with you lot when we took the brat in!"

" _Dumbledore_ ," Daniella snarled, spitting out the name like a curse. "That weakling is _nothing_ compared to me!"

Daniella took a threatening step towards the man, pulling a hunting knife from her belt and holding it under the man's triple chin.

"I just want the boy," she said, speaking slowly through clenched teeth. "I do not require any of his things, unless, of course, he wants something special. Once the boy collects what he wants, we will leave, and you will most likely never hear from us again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Vernon," the horse-woman said when it looked like the man was going to argue. "Let the boy go."

Grumbling, the man finally agreed. Daniella walked past him to where the boy was standing, shivering violently in fear. Slowly, she knelt in front of him.

"Hello, child," Daniella said softly. "My name is Daniella, but you can just call me Dani. Can you tell me your name?"

"Harry Potter, ma'am," the boy whispered, hardly moving his lips. Daniella had to strain her sensitive ears to hear him.

 _Harry Potter_ , she thought. Suddenly, she smirked. This was the savior of the wizarding world? Dani just wished she could be a fly on the wall when Dumbledore discovered his precious savior was gone.

"Well, Harry," she said, "is there anything you want from here?"

"No, ma'am," Harry said, a little bit louder this time. "I don't have anything."

Dani frowned at that, but held her hand out to Harry.

"Let's go then," she said calmly, smiling warmly at Harry and throwing a quick glare over her shoulder at the three humans who were still around the table. "I don't want to be anywhere near this filth any longer."

Harry nodded his head quickly, and Dani stood up. She picked him up and held him tight to her chest. The pair left the cabin without looking back.

"Where are you taking me, Miss Dani?" Harry asked after about half an hour of walking. He was curled as tightly as possible against Dani's body.

"To my home, Harry, dear," she said. "It's just a little bit farther."

Harry nodded and nuzzled his head into Dani's neck. Dani began to gently run her fingers through his messy, knotted hair. She wondered when the last time he brushed it was.

"Why are you trusting me?" Dani asked suddenly, still running her fingers through Harry's hair. "You've just met me, you know."

"You're taking me away from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia," Harry said into Daniella's neck. "They aren't nice. You're nice Miss Dani." Harry pulled his face away from Dani's neck. "You won't make me ever go back, right?"

"Of course not, Harry," Dani promised. She gently put Harry down on the forest floor. She looked the boy in the eyes, poison to emerald. "What your aunt and uncle did to you, Harry, all the times they hurt you, it was wrong. You know that, right?"

Harry's eyes widened almost comically. "I was bad, Miss Dani," he said earnestly. "I'm a little freak and I deserved it. I don't mean to, though! I promise! Please don't send me back!"

"Hush, little one," Dani shushed Harry as she knelt down in the dirt in front of him. Large tears were streaming down Harry's cheeks, and his little body was shaking with sobs. "I will never send you back there, and I will never let anyone hurt you ever again."

Harry let out a loud sob and flung his arms around Dani's neck. Dani let him cling to her until he stopped crying.

"We're only about five more minutes from your new home," Dani said softly, picking Harry back up. "I noticed that burn on your hand. I'll take you to see Skipper. She'll fix you right up."

"She'll fix my boo boos?" Harry asked, staring at Daniella with wide, green eyes, blood-shot from crying.

"Of course," Dani promised, brushing Harry's messy hair from his forehead. "Skipper is my healer. She fixes everyone's boo boos. You'll like her. She's very nice."

"Does Miss Skipper live with you?" Harry asked softly, resting his cheek on Daniella's shoulder as she started walking again.

"She does," Dani said. "So does her husband, Caspian. He's pretty goofy."

"Do you have a husband, Miss Dani?"

Dani froze, stopping only a few feet from the forest's edge. Ahead of her, her large manor stood, reflecting sunlight off its bright, white walls.

"I used to," she said after a long moment. "But he was taken away from me a long time ago."


	2. Meeting the Healer

**Hey, everyone. Thank you all so much for your support of this story. I'm really glad you all like it.**

 **I will answer reviews at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Skipper was waiting for Dani and Harry when they arrived in the front hall of the manor. She always knew when Dani needed her. Dani supposed it was a part of her gift. The healer was also a seer.

"Hey, Dani," Skipper said, smiling cheerfully. Her blue eyes went to the small boy in Dani's arms. "Hello, Harry. It's wonderful to meet you. My name is Silena, but you can call me Skipper. That's what everyone else calls me."

"Hello," Harry said quietly. He peaked out at Skipper from under his lashes.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" Dani asked, her lips curling up into a smirk.

"I _am_ a seer, Dani," Skipper said, rolling her eyes. "Come along. Caspian's already set up a room for the newest member of our little family."

"Next to mine?" Dani asked.

"Obviously."

Dani rolled her eyes at Skipper's attitude. After so long, she was used to it by now. Really, who could argue with a psychic? Skipper turned and began walking into the manor, Dani following with Harry's hand gripped firmly in her own.

Dani preened with pride inside at Harry's fascination with her manor. She hadn't had a wizard inside her halls in over five years. Not since her mate had left her. Harry was staring at everything. The paintings on the walls, the old tapestries of Dani's ancestors, dating all the way back to King Lycaon, the very first werewolf.

"Here we are," Skipper sang as she swung open the door of the bedroom next to Daniella's own. The blond smiled widely at Harry. "Caspian is bringing food up for you and Dani in a moment, Harry, so why don't I check you over really quick. That way you'll be able to enjoy your meal with our lovely Alpha without me fretting over you."

"Thank you, Miss Skipper," Harry mumbled, cheeks reddening. The small boy buried his face in Dani's pant leg.

"Just Skipper is fine," Silena said, frowning. She entered the room and patted her hand on the bed. "Lie down here, and I'll look you over."

Harry seemed nervous about letting go of Dani's hand, but after a moment's hesitation, he let go and walked to the bed. Skipper carefully picked him up and placed him down on the soft mattress that was too tall for Harry to even attempt climbing. He was far too short.

Dani sat down next to Harry as he laid back on the mountain of pillows she kept on every bed. Harry looked up at her nervously, and she gave him a reassuring smile, brushing his hair back from his face. Skipper quickly grabbed her materials and moved over to Harry's bedside.

Skipper began her examination like any normal doctor. She checked Harry's blood pressure, his heart, his throat, eyes and ears. She examined Harry thoroughly from head to toe and wrote down everything she observed.

"Okay, Harry," Skipper said when she was finished with the muggle portion of the examination. "We're almost down. I just need to do one more thing, okay?"

"What is it?" Harry asked cautiously. He was tired of being poked and prodded.

"I'm just going to lay my hands on your chest, and let my magic look inside of you to see if you have any health problems inside of you, alright?" Skipper asked, already moving to lay her hands on Harry's naked chest. His shirt had been removed towards the beginning of the examination.

"Okay, I guess," Harry said. He squeezed his eyes shut as Skipper laid her warm hands on his cold chest.

Skipper closed her eyes and allowed her magic to seep out through her hands and into Harry. Her magic picked up any old internal injuries Harry had before exiting Harry's body back through Skipper's hands.

Skipper opened her eyes slowly once all her magic was back in her body. She smiled a soft smile at Harry that didn't quite reach her eyes. Harry stared back at her owlishly.

"I'm going to go get some salve for that burnt hand of yours and a few of your scars, Harry," Skipper said. She turned to Dani. "Can you please help?"

Dani nodded and stood up to follow her oldest friend. "We'll be right back, Harry," she promised as she followed Skipper out of the room.

Dani and Skipper walked side by side to the room Skipper used to store all her healing potions and salves. Skipper quickly grabbed the scar cream, burn salve, and a nutrient potion before turning back to Dani.

"It's bad," she said. Dani went to say something, but Skipper just shook her head. "There are multiple broken bones and fractures that healed wrong. He's also suffering from malnutrition, but I think his magic has been making up for it all the nutrients he doesn't take in because he's a lot healthier than he should be. Then, there's all the scars and burns. You saw them. It's awful."

"There's something else," Dani said, looking Skipper dead in the eye. "What is it?"

"Horcrux," Skipper said, voice barely above a whisper. "There's a piece of Voldemort's soul inside of him. It's anchored to the scar."

"Your sure?" Dani asked, leaning forwards. "Can you destroy it?"

Skipper glared at Dani. "Of course I can destroy it," she said. "It would be easy for us. All we'd have to do is turn Harry."

"Turn him?" Dani asked. "That would work, I suppose. Our venom wouldn't be compatible with the spirit that is latched onto Harry. It would destroy the leech in his body."

"Exactly," Skipper said, beaming. "Come on! We have work to do."

* * *

It was a short walk back to Harry's room. The two women were determined. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Skipper got to work applying the salves to Harry's skin where the burns and scars were while Dani tried coaxing Harry into drinking the nutrient potion.

"I promise it won't hurt you," Dani said, holding the uncorked potion bottle out to Harry's mouth. "Have I lied to you yet?"

"There's a first time for everything," Harry grumbled even as he took the bottle from Dani's hands. He made a face before downing the whole thing in one go.

"There you go," Skipper said, looking up from her finished work and grinning at Harry's face. Harry glared at her until he saw his skin. Already, his scars were fading away into his skin. The burn on his hand had completely disappeared.

"There's one more thing, Harry," Dani said. She bit her lip at the young boy. He was only seven years old. Would he want to become a werewolf?

"What is it, Dani?" Harry asked, curling up tightly into Dani's side. Dani smiled sadly at him and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Skipper and I aren't human, Harry," Dani said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "We're what most people call werewolves." Where Dani expected Harry to look scared, the boy just looked up at her with eager, curious eyes. "Since you'll be staying with us," Dani continued, coughing awkwardly, "I was wondering if you might like to become one too."

"A werewolf?" Harry asked, wonder in his voice. He looked up at Dani eagerly. "If I become a werewolf, does that mean I get to stay with you forever?"

"Of course," Dani said. She smiled at the child's eagerness. "If you're turned, no one will be able to take you away. No matter what."

"Can we do it now?" Harry was bouncing up and down on the bed excitedly.

"Whenever you want, Harry," Dani promised.

"Good luck, Harry," Skipper grinned. She bent down to press a kiss to Harry's messy colored hair. "I'll see you in the morning." Harry and Dani watched as the healer exited the bedroom, a slight bounce in her step.

"Does it take long?" Harry wondered. Dani shook her head as she laid the boy back down against the pillows. She pulled the comforter up over his small body.

"No," she said, "but you'll be extremely tired afterwards. Do you want me to stay while you're asleep?"

"Yes, please."

Dani smiled as she bent down over Harry. She moved the comforter aside just enough so she could have access to his shoulder. She let her canines grow until they were sharp enough to pierce the skin. She bit into Harry's shoulder as gently as she could, letting her magic pass into Harry, changing him not only into a wolf, but into her cub.

"Good night, my little one," Dani whispered as she pulled away. She pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead and laid down next to him, closing her eyes.

* * *

 **KShara Khan: I hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much. That's really sweet.**

 **Charger95: Thanks a bunch.**

 **Trench Gun: Thanks a lot. That is actually the exact reason I wanted to try my own.**

 **Lykaios Lupin: Thanks a lot. I hope you liked the new chapter.**


	3. A Small Problem

**Hey, everyone. Here's chapter three.**

 **Reviews:**

 **htennis: Thanks a bunch**

 **Lykaios Lupin: Thanks!**

 **lightbabe: Thanks! Her mate is Remus, and I'm going to add in an entire back story, so don't worry.**

 **PhoenixGrifyndor: Thanks, and yes he is. You'll have to see how Remus reacts to Harry, because I'm not entirely sure yet myself.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Daniella sat up wide-eyed and alert as the door to her new cubs room opened. A loud snarl left her mouth until she saw who, exactly, had entered the room. The tall man bowed his head in submission as he entered the room, holding out a golden tray of food.

"For the new cub," he said softly in his deep, rumbling voice. "Skipper said he'll be waking up soon. Dani let out a soft growl before shifting and nudging Harry gently with her hand.

"Wake up, cub," she said softly. "Breakfast is here."

Harry mumbled sleepily before opening his emerald eyes. Daniella smiled proudly at the ring of amber around his pupil.

"Bacon?" Harry asked eagerly.

"You'll have to ask Caspian," Dani said, laughing at Harry's eagerness.

"Just Cas," Caspian said as he laid the tray of food down on top of the bed in front of Harry and Dani. "And yes, there's bacon. And pancakes, waffles, ham, toast, oatmeal, and, my personal favorite, leftover pizza. Wasn't sure what you wanted, cub, so I brought up a little of everything."

Dani scoffed as Harry looked up at Cas with something akin to hero-worship. Leave it to her cook, and one of her best friends, to feed a newly-turned cub cold pizza from last night's dinner. The rumble of her stomach reminded Dani that she had, in fact, not eaten dinner last night, and she was very hungry.

Caspian sat down on the end of the bed as Daniella and Harry ate. Dani kept an eye on him. It wasn't that she didn't trust Cas. Harry was her newly turned cub, and she was protective of him as all mother wolves are. There was no way she was letting anything hurt her cub ever again.

"So Harry," Caspian said as the cub finished off one slice of pizza and moved onto another. "When's your birthday, cub?"

Harry looked up at Cas with wide eyes. "My birthday?" he asked. "Why do you want to know?"

Cas appeared taken aback by the response, and Dani would've snorted if she wasn't so curious herself. Why would her little cub not want to tell them his birthday? A snarl left Dani's lips as she realized Harry would never have celebrated his birthday with his relatives. Oh how she wished she had killed them when she had the chance.

"So I know when to make you a cake," Cas said, still looking rather shocked. "And when I should start buying you presents!"

Harry twisted his hands in the sheets. "No one's ever celebrated my birthday before." He was mumbling into his chest, refusing to make eye contact with anyone near by.

"We all want to celebrate your birthday, Harry," Daniella said. She wrapped a long arm around the boy's shoulders and pulled him into her side. "You're part of our pack now, and pack takes care of each other."

"Really?" Harry asked, looking up at Dani eagerly. She nodded her head. "My birthday is July 31st."

"Damn it!" Caspian shouted, jumping up. He cringed when he realized Harry had flinched away from him and farther into Daniella's side. "Sorry, cub," he said, voice softer. "It's just, that was a whole week ago. I got to go make a cake, and buy presents. And, oh Luna, don't go anywhere!" Cas ran out of the room.

Dani rolled her eyes. "Ignore him, cub. He gets a little overeager sometimes." She stood from her place on the bed and reached over to lift Harry up. "Come. Let's get you cleaned up."

Harry followed Daniella like a lost puppy and into the bathroom. He stared at her with wide eyes as she went to the enormous bathtub and turned on the warm water to begin filling the tub.

"Alright, Harry," Dani said. "Here's the shampoo and conditioner. It's not tear-free or anything, so try not to get it in your eyes. Over here's the soap, and you just turn this handle to adjust the temperature. Do you want me to leave or stay?"

"Why are you filling up the bathtub?" Harry asked, completely disregarding Dani's question and leaning over the edge of the tub.

Dani frowned at Harry's question. "What do you mean Harry? It's so you can get cleaned up, of course."

Harry looked up at Dani with wide eyes. "I'm not allowed to take baths," he said dutifully. "Freaks only get the garden hose."

Daniella could feel the anger bubbling up inside of herself, her inner wolf clawing at her insides to get out. She sat down on the closed toilet lid and took Harry's hands in her own. Her claws had come out, and were pressed against Harry's skin.

"You are not a freak, Harry," she said, as convincingly as she could. "Everything your aunt and uncle ever did to you, everything they ever said to you, it's all lies. You are an amazing little boy. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. You are most certainly allowed to take a bath."

The look of awe and gratitude in Harry's eyes made Dani's heart swell. The young werewolf cub wrapped his arms quickly around her waist before running over to the bathtub and beginning to strip. As Harry was starting to climb into the tub, he turned back to Dani with wide, pleading eyes.

"Please don't leave," he begged.

"Never, cub," Dani promised. She bent down and grabbed the shampoo from its place on the rack Caspian had put in what felt like ages ago for her. She snapped open the cap and poured some onto Harry's hair, massaging his scalp.

* * *

Caspian hummed jovially as he moved about the kitchen, throwing this and that into the beef stew he was making. It was Skipper's favorite. The lady in question sat at the wooden work table, chopping carrots for Caspian's stew. She smiled as her mate placed a tender kiss on her cheek as he passed.

"You're extra happy," Skipper said, smiling widely.

Cas gave his mate an easy grin. "What's not to be happy about, my dear ray of sunshine?"

"I can think of a few things," Skipper muttered. She put down the knife and brought the cutting board over to Cas. "Dumbledore will find out about Harry being missing from his wretched relative's house. He won't be happy, Cas."

"No, I suppose he won't." Cas' smile slipped for only a second. "I opened a bottle of Pinot Noir. A glass, my lovely?"

"Something stronger, if we have it?" Skipper replied. "I don't trust that man, Cassie. He's got something up his sleeve. I think he might have had something to do with, well, you know. Him."

Skipper and Cas both looked cautiously around the kitchen as if Dani would randomly appear to start screaming at them for even daring to mention her runaway mate.

"You mean Remus," Cas sighed. His smile left his face completely. "I wouldn't put it below Dumbledore. You know the git's got it out for our kind. He especially doesn't like Daniella."

The door to the kitchen swung open, and Cas and Skipper both shut up quickly. Cas turned to his stew, and Skipper grabbed a couple stalks of celery to start chopping. Daniella walked in, eyeing the couple suspiciously. She sat down next to Skipper, popping a piece of celery into her mouth.

"Oi!" Caspian shouted. "That's for the stew! We're running low on celery."

"Are we?" Dani asked. She frowned in thought. "What else?"

"Some spices, meat," Caspian answered. He turned, wiping his hands on a dish towel. "I'll need to go out for more food soon."

Dani nodded. She rested her chin in her hands, and her nose scrunched up, poison green eyes crossed ever so slightly. Her thinking face. Every time one of them left their territory, something bad happened. Even if Caspian was just going to a muggle supermarket, it was a risk. He couldn't go alone. Skipper wouldn't be much help if anything bad were to happen. She was a healer, not a fighter. That left Dani. She shuddered to think of how small her pack had gotten. Just fifteen years ago, before the war had really begun, there had been about twenty wolves total. Now there were just three, plus Harry. Daniella couldn't afford to lose anymore of her family.

"I'll go with you tomorrow, Caspian." Though she hated to leave Skipper and Harry undefended. "Skipper, you and Harry will stay here."

Skipper didn't look happy about it, but she nodded her head. "Yes, Alpha."

Dani sighed, squeezing Skipper's shoulder sympathetically. Skipper didn't shrug her off, but she didn't acknowledge Daniella either. Dani knew Skipper would be despondent until the next day when Caspian returned, so worried would she be about her mate. Dani had been the same way before her mate had left.

"Dinner'll be done in a few," Cas said, interrupting the silence. "Where's Harry, Dani?"

Dani stood up. "I'll go get him."

She left the room, leaving Caspian and Skipper in an anxious silence.


	4. A Shopping Trip

**Hi, guys! Sorry this is a day late. I was at my grandparents house. So, I apologize.**

 **Reviews:**

 **AMV1999: Thank you so much.**

 **AgitatedDog9288: Thank you!**

 **PhoenixGrifyndor: Don't worry. That'll be next chapter, probably. My dog's over two years old and still acts like that.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Dani looked around the supermarket suspiciously. So far, there were no recognizable wizards, but she knew one could pop out at any minute. Caspian was pushing the cart, piling items into it as they went, storing up enough food to last a month. They couldn't risk coming out of their woods very often, after all.

"That's everything I need here," Cas said as he started pushing the cart to the check out line. It was a Monday morning; the line was short. "I just need to go to one other store." Cas looked at Dani nervously.

"Where?" she demanded. She was anxious to get back to her manor.

"It's in Knockturn Alley," Caspian said. "I know you hate going anywhere near wizards, but I really need some plants that I can only get from this guy I know."

"What do you need?" Dani asked reluctantly. She especially hated the wizarding alleys, but Caspian was her potions maker. He grew most of the plants in their woods, but some he needed to buy.

"Some venomous tentacula and mandrakes."

Daniella sighed. They couldn't grow that in their woods. It was too dangerous. The cashier was staring at them oddly as she checked out their food. Daniella raised an eyebrow at her, and the young girl blushed. Her eyes kept flickering to Caspian, and Dani rolled her eyes.

"Is that all?" the girl asked, fluttering her eyelashes at Caspian.

"Yeah, thanks," Cas said, handing the girl a wad of cash and effortlessly lifting all of the bags into the cart. "Come on, Dee."

Daniella scowled at the nick name, but decided against snapping at Caspian in the middle of a muggle place. Best not to draw any attention to themselves. She followed Caspian out of the supermarket and down the road, after dumping their bags in the trunk of Dani's old Ford. It was lucky, she supposed, that Caspian preferred to do his shopping in London. They wouldn't need to make two trips this way.

"You're quiet," Cas observed as he took a sharp turn onto the street where the Leaky Cauldron was situated. He was easily carrying about three quarters of their grocery bags. Dani held the rest.

"I'm not happy about being here," Dani replied. "If we could hurry it along, Cas?"

Caspian smirked but said no more. They had reached the Entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. Dani took the lead as they entered the shabby pub, glaring at any witch or wizard who dared look at them funny. Caspian followed her dutifully as she made her way to the bar. The old barman, Tom, if Dani remembered correctly, seemed to shiver when he saw Dani and Cas.

"Miss Daniella," the barman stuttered. His terrified eyes went to Caspian, who towered over Dani herself.

"I need entrance to Diagon Alley," Daniella demanded in her best Alpha voice. There was no way she was letting any wizard see her as anything short of exactly what she was. She had only made that mistake once. "Now!"

Tom nodded his head vigorously, his jowls wobbling. "This way, ma'am." He managed to get out from behind the bar without tripping, shockingly. Dani and Cas followed him out the back door to a small bricked off square. Tom pulled his wand out and tapped several bricks, standing back for the two werewolves to pass by.

Daniella followed closely behind Caspian as he led her through Diagon Alley and to the small passageway that connected it to Knockturn Alley. As she went, she looked around at all the wizards passing by. Any that recognized her quickly turned their heads and began walking in the other direction. All of these people had grown up listening to horror stories of her kind. But what made wizards better than werewolves? Nothing, in Dani's mind. Wizards, all kinds, were a thousand times worse.

Caspian made a quick right onto a side street, and Dani followed him. She hadn't been to Diagon or Knockturn Alley in probably eleven years. It would do her no good getting lost.

"You still with me?" Caspian asked as he veered to the left down another side street and onto Knockturn Alley. "You're awfully quiet."

"I don't want to draw any more attention to us," Dani hissed under her breath, only loud enough for Cas' ears to pick up. "My being here draws enough."

"Relax," Cas said, sighing. "We're here." He jerked to the left and grabbed hold of a brass door handle. Turning it, he let himself and Daniella in.

The inside of the store was dark. Dust covered nearly every surface. Dani cringed. The atmosphere of the little shop was enough to send shivers up her spine. She turned to glare at Caspian.

"Just get what you need," she said. "I don't like it in here."

Caspian was already on his way, though. He had quickly maneuvered his way through all of the cabinets, aisles and miscellaneous junk lying around to the front desk with the air of someone who had known this place their entire lives. He was already talking to the man behind the counter, making wide gestures with his hands. Dani couldn't help her eye roll as she turned to look at some of the merchandise the store carried.

In front of her, a small locket lay on a little pillow. A large ruby was embedded in the silver piece. Daniella felt herself entranced, even though she knew the silver would burn her skin. She was reaching out to touch it. The jewelry was just so pretty.

A rough, calloused hand closed around Dani's arm. She froze, jumping slightly. She hadn't noticed someone coming up behind her. How could she have been so careless?

"Relax," the gruff voice said to her. "It's just me."

"Fenrir," Dani said, her breath rushing out of her. She turned to face the older Alpha. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you," Fenrir said, jutting his chin out towards the counter where another werewolf was standing talking to Caspian while they waited for their orders to be filled. "I'm shocked you the little healer isn't here with her mate."

"She's on babysitting duty," Dani replied, pulling her arm back from Fenrir's loose grip. "I turned a wizard the other day. The boy was living with muggles. They tortured him."

"Muggleborn?" Fenrir asked curiously. He had taken a step back from Dani, giving her more space.

"Halfblood." Dani shook her head. Dropping her voice to a whisper, she continued. "Harry Potter, Fenrir. Oh Diana, it was awful. The boy's family was abusing him. That's not the worst of it either." Dani took a quick look around as Fenrir leaned in closer. "You know that scar he's so famous for?" Fenrir nodded his head. "It's a horcrux. Voldemort's."

Fenrir glanced around nervously as she said the name. The wolves had been targeted almost as much as the wizards by the megalomaniac.

"And it's gone now?" Fenrir asked. Dani nodded. "Good. Anything keeping that freak tethered to this Earth needs to go. Does Dumbledore know?"

"Not yet," Dani said. "I'd love to see his face when he finds out, though. You'll have to come by and meet Harry once he's settled in, Fenrir. He's the sweetest boy I've ever met. Makes me want a cub of my own to be honest."

Fenrir reached out and squeezed Daniella's shoulder. "I'll take you up on that offer." His eyes flicked to the locket that was sitting so innocently next to them. "Careful near that, cub. It's jinxed."

Daniella waved as Fenrir walked off. After her father had been killed by auror's when she was sixteen, Fenrir had trained her to take over her pack and lead them. They had been close friends ever since.

"Ready, Dani," Cas said as he stepped up next to his Alpha, a large paper bag in his arms. Dani nodded at the other wolf and gestured towards the door. Dani followed him out back to muggle London.

* * *

"You're back!" Harry cheered when he saw Dani and Cas enter the kitchen with their arms loaded. He crashed into Dani's legs eagerly.

"Hello, cub," Dani said, dropping her bags on the table and lifting Harry into her arms. "How was your day with Skipper?"

"Great!" Harry exclaimed. "We played loads of games!" Harry seemed to grow shy for a moment. "I'm really glad you took me to live with you, Dani."

Dani smiled widely at the boy. Was this what motherhood was like? She carefully picked Harry up and snuggled him close to her body.

"I'm glad you're here too, Harry," she said softly, running her fingers through Harry's hair.

"Yes, yes, we're all glad your back," Skipper drawled, stepping into the room. "Can we please put the groceries away so I can have some time with my mate? You lot have had me worried all day!"

"Relax, Silly," Caspian said with a laugh. "Everything went fine. The only person we ran into was Fenrir Greyback."

"Fenrir?" Skipper asked, her cheeks pink at the nickname Caspian had given her when they were still children. "What was he doing out and about? He's even more suspicious of wizards than we are."

"Same as us," Dani said, shrugging. "He needed supplies."

"Who's Fenrir?" Harry asked. He leaned his head back slightly to look Daniella in the eyes.

"An old friend of mine," Dani said. "I'm sure you'll meet him soon. He's going to be coming by for dinner sooner or later."

"Is he nice?" Harry asked, scrunching his face up while trying to look suspicious. Dani bit back her laugh.

"He's very nice," she promised, running her fingers through Harry's hair again. "I'm sure you'll love him.


	5. The First Full Moon

**Once again, sorry for having this been a day late. I got stuck with babysitting yesterday. Strangely enough, once school starts, I should be able to update more on time.**

 **Reviews:**

 **PhoenixGrifyndor: That'll come in next chapter, but most definitely.**

 **htennis: Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter Five

The sky was darkening. It was almost time. Daniella, Harry, Cas, and Skipper all stood outside together watching the moon rise in the sky. It would be Harry's first shift into his lupine form, and Dani was slightly nervous. She remembered Caspian's first shift after she had bitten him. Hell, she even remembered Remus' first shift, as much as it pained her to remember anything about her mate. It was always painful, the first turning for a bitten werewolf. It was painful until the werewolf learned to accept their wolf. With born-wolves, the link between wolf and human was already made.

"Are you ready?" Dani asked Harry, laying a hand on his bare shoulder.

That was another oddity of a werewolf who wasn't completely in control of their wolf. The shift would completely destroy the human clothes the werewolf was wearing unless the wolf and human minds were connected. It had taken several moons for Remus to learn. Caspian, who hadn't been corrupted by wizards, learned within his first shift.

Harry nodded his head eagerly. His pale body was shaking in excitement. Dani could feel the energy of the full moon filling her own body. The moon's energy was always there. True, it was weak during the new moon, but a werewolf could always feel it thrumming through his or her veins. And on the night of the full moon, it was alike to drinking a gallon of caffeinated coffee along with several cups of sugar.

"The moon's rising, Alpha!" Skipper said. The healer was standing next to Harry, ready to help him through his first shift. "It's going to hurt a bit, Harry," she warned.

"I know," Harry said. "I don't care."

Cas swung his arm over his mate's shoulder. "It's only for a minute, Silly."

Dani snorted. Only Cas could get away with calling Skipper that without ending up with a scalpel in his gut. Dani had seen her do it, too.

"It's here," Dani murmured quietly, throwing her head back to enjoy the moon's light.

She could feel her wolf overcoming her. She held it back, though. If only to see Harry's wolf. The boy's wolf was as beautiful as he was. Harry was small, as he was only a cub, and he seemed to be almost all fluff. His fur was as black as the night sky with hints of Dani's own red; a result of him being her venom-child no doubt. Caspian had the same red tints. Harry's eyes were truly spectacular. They were a beautiful emerald green with flecks of the wolf's amber and Dani's poison green. There was no mistaking that Harry was a part of Daniella's pack.

As Harry stared up at her with his wide green eyes, Dani let her wolf take complete control over her. She fell to all fours as blood red fur sprouted from her pores. She could feel her bones shifting, but no pain came of it. The whole ordeal was over in a minute. As soon as she had shifted, Harry rolled over onto his back for her, submitting to his alpha. Dani sniffed his belly and nuzzled at her neck, showing her acceptance. Harry was on his feet before she even had a chance to pull back, licking and snuffling at her side. Dani allowed it.

Just a few feet off, Cas and Skipper had both shifted, baring their necks to their alpha. Dani nudged them both with her nose. Cas had silky black fur much like Harry's; he had the same red tints showing who had turned him. Caspian's eyes were an icy blue. Mixed with the green and amber they got only as a wolf, his eyes looked like they could kill.

Skipper was Caspian's opposite in every way. Where his fur was midnight black, her's was sunshine yellow with dyed bubblegum-pink streaks that had carried over from her human form. Skipper loved the color. Where Cas's wolf was large and bulky, Skipper's was lithe and slim. Caspian was all power whereas Skipper held the agility of a fox. Even their eyes, both blue, were different. Where Cas's were a sheet of ice, Skipper's were the color of the sky on a sunny day. Skipper also was a born werewolf where Cas had been turned by Dani when it was discovered he was Skipper's mate. For all their differences, Skipper and Caspian complimented each other perfectly.

Dani turned her head away from her packmates to the forest in front of them. She let out a sharp bark and began to run. The wind in her fur was thrilling and freeing all at the same time. Scents came at her from all directions, stronger in her wolf form. But even as she ran into the heart of the woods, the constriction around her heart squeezed and tried pulling her in another direction, because, no matter how many years it had been, the longing for her mate threatened to overpower her lupine mind, making her mind cry with want and need.

Dani was distracted from her heart's pain by a small form tackling her to the ground. She flipped over and growled at the cub who had dared to tackle her. Harry gave the wolvish equivalent of a cheeky grin back to her, letting a playful snarl pass his own black lips. Dani mentally smirked and pounced on the cub, easily flipping him onto his back. She backed off and let Harry scamper off farther into the forest. They were safe here. There were no muggles or wizards for miles. In their little safe-haven, they could run free.

The chase in and of itself was fun for Dani. Every time Harry thought he got away, Dani would speed up and brush her nose just barely against his tail. When Harry's sensitive hairs picked up Dani's touch, he would gather up a little burst of speed and disappear into the darkness. That made it all the more fun for Dani. Her little cub could run as fast as he liked, but she would always catch him.

It was several hours before Harry tired himself out from all the running. He had lied down next to a small pond near the edge of the woods by the pack's manor. Dani had been herding him there for the past hour-and-a-half so the walk back home in the morning wouldn't be too exerting. She had even left an old T-shirt of Caspian's there to cover Harry's with.

Harry was fast asleep, curled up in a little ball with his nose tucked beneath his tail. It was utterly adorable and warmed Dani's heart to no end. She had never before raised a cub, and it made her the happiest she had been in a good long while. This would be good for her, she decided. Very good. Dani trotted over to Harry's side and wrapped herself around him, protecting her cub with her own body. Skipper and Caspian would join them soon enough.

* * *

The next morning, Dani woke before Harry. She looked over to her left to see Skipper and Cas sitting up, chatting idly between themselves. They raised their hands in greeting to Dani, and she nodded back. She stood and grabbed the T-shirt she had left out for Harry the night before. Caspian was tall and muscular, at least 6'5". His tee would hang down well past Harry's knees, the boy was so tiny.

Dani bent down and lifted Harry into a sitting position. The boy's hair was a rat's-nest, and several leaves and twigs were caught in it from running through the forest. Dani couldn't help her smile as she picked them out before pulling the tee over Harry's head. As soon as that was done, she indulgently let Harry curl himself back up in her lap as she picked the leaves and twigs out of her own long hair. For a while now, she had been considering cutting it all off, but she kept putting it off and letting her hair grow longer. The curls went down well past her butt, and most days she kept it braided down her back to keep it out of the way.

"Mummy," Harry mumbled sleepily into Dani's chest.

She froze. She couldn't help herself. Had he really just called her that? Did Harry honestly think of her that way.

"I'm here, Harry," Dani said, rubbing her hand up and down Harry's back. She rested her chin on top of his head. "I'm here."

Harry curled his hands tighter into Dani's shirt. "We going home soon?" he asked.

Dani hid her smile in Harry's hair as she stood up, little boy still clutched in her arms. "Right now, cub." Dani turned to Skipper and Caspian. "You two ready?"

"As ever," Cas said, smiling cheekily over at Dani, his arms wrapped around Skipper's waist.

Dani rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to know what was going through those two's minds. It could be anything. Dani turned from her packmates and began the walk back to her home. A new chapter had begun in her pack's life, and she intended to make the most of it.


	6. Nightmares and Visitors

**I finally got a chapter in on time! Yay! I just want to say thank you all so much for the amazing support this story is getting. I really didn't expect it, and I love all of your reviews.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Trench gun: (Chapter Two)** Good work sorry about the late review! **Thanks. It's no problem. I love them all. (Chapter Three)** Great chapter always loved werewolf stories but this tops the list **Thanks. I love them too. I just had to try my hand at one.**

 **Lightbabe:** Loved it! Poor Danny her mate left her! Does Remus not miss her as well? **I know. All shall be revealed about Remus. I cannot tell anything without spoiling the whole plot.**

 **BizarreBard:** Loving it and really looking forward to seeing how things work out **Thanks. I've got big things planned for this story.**

* * *

Chapter Six

 _The lights were off and the curtains drawn. Even with her enhanced vision, Daniella couldn't see a thing. The entire room was swathed in darkness. It was swarming around her. She couldn't breath. Dani whipped her head around in every direction, her arms stretched out to each side. It didn't help. She couldn't find a light switch, and she couldn't find a way out. She was stuck in the darkness._

 _"Ella!"_

 _The call shocked her. It came from all around the room, swarming around her. It didn't make sense, though. She had only ever permitted one person to call her that, and he was far away from there._

 _"Ella!"_

 _The call sounded again, from much closer. Still, Dani couldn't see anything. A hand reached out and grabbed her arm, and she screamed. A chiilling call that echoed throughout the darkness._

 _"Hush," the voice said. And it was so close. Closer than Dani could be comfortable with. "It's okay. It's just me, Ella. You know I won't hurt you."_

 _A light went on somewhere in the darkness, just enough for Daniella to see the outline of the man in front of her. Logically, it made no sense for him to be there, but he was right there. Dani didn't even try to bring her hand back as she reached out to run her fingers across his cheek, along the bridge of his nose._

 _"Remus?" she asked. "You're here?"_

 _"There's no time," Remus hissed, his hand tightening around Dani's wrist. "We need to get out of here. He'll find us, and then you'll die."_

 _Dani opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but there was no time. A roar sounded from behind them, and Remus took off running. Dani was dragged by her arm. A rumbling sound followed the roar, getting closer and closer to them. Dani started running as well. Whatever that was, she really didn't want to get caught by it._

 _Adrenaline pumped through Dani's veins as she ran with Remus. It was exhilarating, being next to her mate again. Already, she could feel their bond strengthening again. Remus' hand had slipped from her wrist to curl around her hand. The warmth sent tingles up her skin. It was amazing._

 _Dani almost didn't realize it when the floor vanished from beneath her feet. She didn't scream as she began to plummet to her death. She just squeezed Remus' hand tighter. He squeezed back._

 _"I love you, you know," Remus said, nearly shouting over the wind whistling by them. "So much, and I wish I didn't have to leave you, but it was the only way. I had to keep you safe!"_

 _"What are you talking about?" Dani shouted back. The wind was picking up the farther down they got. Dani could see the light at the bottom of the hole they were falling down._

 _"I'm sorry!" Remus yelled. "You need to let go now, Ella!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Let go!"_

 _Remus slid his hand from Daniella's grip and was ripped away by the wind. Dani screamed his name over and over as she fell through the tunnel, tears trailing down her cheeks._

Dani shot up, hands clutched over her racing heart. The blood was rushing through her ears, and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. The tears were streaming down her cheeks. Within an instant, Harry, Skipper, and Cas were all on the bed next to her. Skipper was pulling her right hand away, and checking her pulse. Cas had moved behind her and was stroking his fingers through her hair in a way she had always done when he had nightmares after she had first turned him. Harry was sitting on the end of the bed, body shaking violently.

As soon as Skipper let go of her wrist, Dani opened her arms, and Harry shot into them, curling up in her lap. Daniella let him, resting her chin on his rat's nest of messy, black hair as the tears poured from her eyes. Her heart had slowed down, and the blood had stopped pounding at her eardrums. The breaths were coming easier.

"What happened, Dani?" Skipper asked. She moved to the edge of the bed, and Cas joined her, removed his fingers from Dani's tangled locks.

"A nightmare, Skipper," Dani sighed, rubbing her hands up and down Harry's back. "Just a nightmare."

"That's not what it sounded like," Caspian accused. His eyes narrowed. "You were screaming your head off Dee. Always his name too."

"Just a dream," Dani reiterated. "Nothing more. You lot worry too much. Go to bed. I'll be fine."

Skipper and Caspian didn't look happy about it, but they both left the room after saying good night. Dani let Harry sleep in her bed with her after seeing his tear-stained face and wide, green eyes looking at her imploringly.

* * *

Fenrir looked around as he walked up the pass to Daniella's front door. It had been awhile since he had spoken to her and really had a conversation. They had been close before, but, in the past years, they had grown farther apart. Seeing her in Knockturn Alley had been a shock. Werewolves didn't like wizards as a rule, unless they were one of their own, but Dani had more reason than most to hate them.

Dani opened the door before he could even knock. Her red hair was frizzy (from stress or the humidity, Fenrir wasn't sure), and her eyes drooped slightly at the corners from tiredness. Still, when she met Fenrir's eyes, slight crow's feet appeared as she blessed him with a brilliant smile.

"Fenrir!" Dani said, throwing her arms around the older wolf. "It was so nice of you to come. Harry's been bouncing off the walls with excitement!"

Fenrir pulled back from the hug. "It was no trouble, cub. It's been far too long since we've seen each other. Why don't we go inside and catch up.

Dani blushed as she led Fenrir through the halls of her home. Fenrir wasn't sure if it was from forgetting to invite him in, or from his nickname for her. He had been calling her cub since he took her under his wing when Dani was sixteen. He had trained her to become her pack's new Alpha, and had grown to think of her as his daughter. Fenrir had never found his mate, and he had always wanted a cub. Dani fit that role perfectly.

As they entered the sitting room, the pair were greeted by a little boy flying into Dani's legs shouting, "Mummy!" Fenrir couldn't help his laugh at the boy's ecstatic greeting.

"I've only been gone a few minutes, cub," Dani sighed as she picked up the boy. She turned to face Fenrir, and the elder was greeted by the most green eyes he had ever seen, which was saying something after knowing Dani for as long as he had. "This is Fenrir, Harry," Dani introduced. "Can you say hi and tell him your name?"

The boy suddenly seemed very shy as a deep blush rose up his cheeks and he tilted his head down so his bangs covered his eyes. "Hello, Mr. Fenrir," he said. "My name is Harry." Harry stuck out his tiny hand, and Fenrir shook it.

"Hello, Harry," Fenrir said. "It's very nice to meet you. Have you been keeping your Mum out of trouble?"

Harry's blush was now spread out over his entire face and down his neck. He nodded to Fenrir before turning to cuddle into Dani's arms. Fenrir laughed and stepped around the duo to greet Caspian and Skipper with a handshake and kiss on the cheek respectively. He sat down on the couch next to them and waited for Dani and Harry to take their seats on the loveseat.

"What's been knew with you, Gramps?" Cas asked as he lounged back in his seat. Skipper was curled up against his side, navy blue eyes focused intently on Fenrir.

"The usual," Fenrir said, shifting to get in a comfortable position. "Found a place over in Wales where the wizards haven't thought to look for us yet. Just me, Felix, Calla, Kyla, Mirabelle, and Lex now. Been in the same place about three years now, though. It's nice."

"We found these woods about seven years ago," Dani said. "I think you've been here before, just not the house, right?" Fenrir nodded. "Yeah, we built it about four years ago?" She looked to Skipper and Caspian.

"'Bout four and a half," Skipper said, nodding her head. "Found your mate yet, Fen?"

"Haven't been looking, honestly," Fenrir replied. "Don't want them to get hurt cause of me. The wizards hunt me especially."

"But you said they haven't found you in three years," Dani said, sitting up straight.

"They haven't. Doesn't mean they won't, though." Fenrir smiled demurely. "It's not important, though. I came to meet the newest member of your little pack, didn't I?" He turned to Harry. "How do you feel about being a werewolf, cub?"

Harry smiled shyly at Fenrir, bringing his face away from Dani's neck. "I like it, sir. Mum is really nice, and Cas and Skipper are a lot of fun. I'm really glad Mummy rescued me."

"I'm sure she is too," Fenrir said, grinning at Harry. "Have you had your first shift?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "Yes! Mummy and I played tag, and then we fell asleep together, and it was a lot of fun! I can't wait to do it again!"

"That's good." Fenrir turned his face to Dani. "This little one'll tire you out for sure, cub. You mark my words." Dani just laughed, squeezing Harry.

"Why do you call her cub?" Harry asked curiously, leaning forwards in his seat to blink wide eyes at Fenrir. "I thought you only did that for your kids or someone you turned."

"You do," Fenrir answered. "But I helped train your Mummy, so I like to think of her as my kid. I've been calling her cub since she was sixteen."

"Does that make you my grandpa?" Harry asked excitedly, jumping up and down on Dani's lap.

Skipper, Caspian, and Dani all burst into hysterics, but Fenrir just grinned. "If you want, cub," he said. The only answer he got was Harry leaping from Dani's lap to Fenrir's own to give him a big hug.


	7. A Letter from Hogwarts

**Sorry for once again being a day late. I was really tired last night. If it make you guys feel any better, I was too tired to do my homework too.**

 **Reviews:**

 **KShara Kan:** This is very nice; seeing a different side of Fenrir Greyback! It seems like he and Harry are going to get along! **Thanks! I really wanted to try a separate spin on Fenrir. Originally, I was going to have him and Dani as rivals, but I changed my mind.**

 **lupo6:** I have to say, your story caught my attention. Very curious on where your story will go, will Harry still go to Hogwarts? You mentioned the Horcruxes in here, so I'm kinda hoping for a werewolf, badass Harry that kicks butt :P **I'm glad you seem to be enjoying it. Harry is definitely going to Hogwarts. His third year is really where things are going to get set in motion, so I'm kind of going to gloss over his first two years.**

 **PhoenixGrifyndor:** That was great! Grandpa Fenrir I love it. **Thank you so much!**

 **AND NOW TIME FOR THE DREADED TIME SKIP**

* * *

Chapter Seven

 _Three-and-a-Half Years Later_

It was early in the morning. Harry was still asleep. Daniella, Caspian, and Skipper were enjoying the quiet morning together before the rambunctious preteen woke up. At least, it was peaceful until an owl's beak started pecking at the window.

"What the hell?" Skipper asked.

She stood up and went to the window, sliding the pane up. The bird flew in and dropped the letter in front of Dani. It ruffled its feathers at her before flying right back out the window.

"I have no idea," Dani said. She picked up the letter and looked at the back of it. Her stomach dropped when she saw the tell-tale emerald green ink.

 ** _Mr. H. Potter_**

 ** _Lycaon Manor_**

 ** _Affric Forest_**

 ** _Hampshire_**

Dani dropped the letter like she had been burned. Her face paled and her breath shortened. This couldn't be happening. She had just started to put her little family back together. She had only had her son for a little more than three years. It wasn't enough time: not enough time.

"Dee?" Skipper asked. "What is it?" She craned her neck to look over Dani's shoulders. Her eyes widened as she took in the address. "Oh, Dee." Skipper wrapped her arms around Dani as Caspian picked up the letter. "It's going to be okay."

"S'not," Dani said, shaking her head. "Harry has to go. None of us know magic. I'm going to lose him! I can't lose him too!"

"Who're you gonna lose, Mum?" Harry asked. He stepped into the room, scratching the back of his head. "What's wrong?"

Cas tossed Harry's letter to him. The boy quickly scanned it before breaking the seal and pulling out his letter. Dani watched with clenched fists as he read through his invitation to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. After several minutes, he looked up at Dani.

"I have to go, don't I?" he asked.

"I don't know where else we could send you," Dani sighed. "I assume there're other schools, but I know nothing about them, so there's no point in trying to get you enrolled somewhere else."

"But what about Dumbledore?" Harry demanded, his cheeks turning a ruddy pink. "If he finds out I'm a werewolf, he'll never let me come back here. He'll send me back to the Dursleys! I don't want to leave here. What if he already knows I'm here? He could be coming to take me away right now!"

Harry was pacing back and forth, hands in his hair, furiously yanking at it, and letter and envelope on the floor. Cas stood and took Harry's hands in his own, forcing him to stop.

"Relax, kid," he said. "The quill is self-writing. They don't even check it. I remember Remus telling me." Cas sent a quick glance at Dani. She was too distracted to even flinch at the name. "They won't find out, either because you are amazing at occlumency. Don't worry."

"What if I don't want to go?" Harry whined, yanking his hands from Cas' grip. "I'm fine staying right here."

"You need the training, Harry," Dani said. "However reluctant I am to admit it. None of us can do that. I don't want you to go, but it's more dangerous to leave you untrained. I'm so sorry."

Harry deflated at the defeated look on Dani's face. He stepped forwards and wrapped his arm around her. "It's okay, Mum," he said. "It's not your fault." Harry bent and picked his letter back up. Straightening, he said, "I guess it's time for a dreaded trip to Diagon."

"Ugh," Skipper groaned. "Can we all go this time?"

* * *

"So what else do you have on your list?" Caspian asked as the group of four made their way from the apothecary. "Just your wand, right?"

"Yeah," said Harry eagerly. He was starting to get a little excited for learning magic. He would still miss his pack, though.

"Great," Skipper groaned. "Ollivander freaks me out. Cas, let's go look around. Dani, you take Harry to the wand shop."

"We stick together," Dani said, glaring at Skipper.

Skipper shook her head. "Trust me, Dee. I'm a seer. Everything'll be fine. We'll be a half hour. Harry will need it."

Dani frowned, but nodded. She and Harry walked off in the direction of Ollivander's. Skipper turned to Cas with a grin. She held out her hand for him.

"Shall we, my lovely mate?"

"What have you got in your mind?" Cas asked, smirking as he took Skipper's outstretched hand.

"We haven't got Harry a birthday present yet," Skipper answered. "Come on! I saw this beautiful snowy owl in Eeylop's."

Caspian and Skipper started walking down the path together. They avoided people's eyes as they walked, ignoring everyone. There was no need to bring attention to themselves. Together, the couple entered Eeylop's Owl Emporium and made their way straight towards the man behind the counter. The man ignored them for a few minutes before finally looking up at them.

"How much is the snowy owl in the window?" Skipper asked impatiently.

"We don't service your kind," the man said. He turned his eyes back down at his book.

A snarl let loose from Caspian's throat. The man jumped and looked back up with terrified eyes. "I'd suggest you answer my mate's question," Cas snarled. "I don't think you'll like what happens if you don't."

"26 galleons and 1 knut," the man said shakily. He stood up, his legs quivering. "With the cage, food, and owl treats, it'll round out to 30 galleons. Shall I go get everything for you?"

"That would be lovely," Skipper said icily. The man scurried away under her cool glare. She sighed and leaned against Caspian. "Why does everyone act like we're not people?"

Caspian wrapped his arms around his mate's much smaller body. "Because they don't understand us, love. We're different and that scares them."

"People are idiots," Skipper scowled.

She didn't have a chance to say much more as the man was already back at the counter with the owl, food, and treats. Cas quickly counted out the money and picked up the cage. Skipper took the food and treats. The two mates left the store to go stand outside Ollivander's. It didn't take long for Harry and Dani to come out with a new wand.

"Happy early birthday, cub!" Skipper and Cas said together softly. Cas handed the cage to Harry, who had quickly handed his wand to Dani.

"Thank you so much," Harry said. He held the cage in one hand and reached in with a finger to stroke the owl's head. "Is she a boy or a girl?"

"Girl," Skipper said. "Whatcha gonna name her?"

"How about Hedwig?"

"Hedwig?" Dani asked, amused.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. "It was a name I saw in A History of Magic when I was flipping through it."

"Don't worry, Harry," Skipper said. "I like it. So, what kind of wand did you get?"

"Holly, 11". The core is phoenix feather."

"Nice," Cas grinned. "You'll have to show us when we get home."

* * *

Dani held Harry close to her. She was going to miss him so much. She couldn't believe he was actually eleven and going to Hogwarts. It seemed like just a little while ago that she had saved him from his abusive relatives.

"Mum," Harry groaned. "The train's about to leave. I got to go."

Dani pulled away from Harry just far enough to look him in the eyes. "You be careful, you hear me? Don't trust Dumbledore, or anyone who follows him. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mum," Harry said. He squeezed Dani's hands. "I'll be careful, I swear. I love you." Harry took his trunk and started pulling it towards the train.

"I love you too," Dani called after him. She took a step back to stand beside Cas.

Harry waved as he stepped onto the train. He dragged his trunk down the hall to an empty compartment and sat down. Hedwig hooted at him as he sat down.

"Me too, girl," he sighed. "I'm going to miss them too."


	8. Evil in the North

**Once again, so sorry about being late. I thought with school, my schedule would be more predictable, but it has actually gotten more unpredictable. I'll try my best to get another chapter up this Wednesday, but no promises.**

 **Okay, so this is kind of where things really start picking up speed, but not with Harry, exactly.**

 **Reviews:**

 **KShara Khan:** Is Harry going to meet Ron Weasley or someone else? **All shall be revealed.**

 **Dragonson:** I am really enjoying this story. Keep writing. **Thanks a bunch!**

 **PhoenixGrifyndor:** Aw poor Harry, but he could just let them all believe that Dani is really his aunt they won't know the difference and Snape and Dumbledore won't be able to tell if he's lying. I would think that only Remus could tell as he is likely Harry's alpha as well being Dani's mate and having known Harry as an infant. **Snape knew Lily Evans pretty much her entire life. He would know if Dani was actually Lily's sister or not. Also, Dumbledore knows Dani, but that will all be revealed later.**

 **Dragonsrule18:** Great story! **Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Mind if I sit here?" a red-haired boy asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"I guess," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. He looked at the boy wearily. Red hair, pale skin and freckles with cornflower blue eyes. The boy was wearing an abhorash mix of muggle clothing articles. Definitely a pureblood or halfblood who had been raised entirely in the wizarding world. Harry was slightly wary of the boy. The first lesson he had learned from his mother was to never trust a wizard. They would always hurt you.

The boy sat down across from Harry. "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

"Harry."

"Bloody hell!" the ginger, Ron shouted. "Harry Potter!" He paused, gulping. "Do you have, y'know."

"No, I don't know," Harry said. Sarcasm, Skipper had taught him, was the best defense mechanism. "What?"

"Scar," Ron said. His ears were reddening, and he seemed slightly miffed.

Good, Harry thought. I don't need you getting close to me.

"Yeah, that," Harry mumbled allowed. "If you've just come in here looking for the ever-so-famous Harry Potter, you can leave. I can assure you, I'm not all that interesting."

"But you're Harry Potter!" Ron argued. "You're bloody famous!"

"I'm well aware of that," Harry said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd really much rather ignore you."

Harry turned to the window, his heart pounding. The boy's voice was grating on his sensitive ears. The angry pheromones Ron was sending out were being picked up by Harry's nose and most certainly not helping. Harry just needed to relax. He picked up his copy of A History of Magic and flipped it to the chapter on the founding of Hogwarts. Maybe if he kept his nose in his book, the boy would leave him alone. Harry was allowed to hope, right?

* * *

The sorting ceremony seemed to pass by in a buzz for Harry. All around him, the pure scent of magic was dancing around the room. Underneath it, was a familiar scent Harry couldn't seem to place. He knew it. It was one he smelled often, all around him. Why couldn't he place it?

"Malfoy, Draco," Professor McGonagall called.

A blond boy passed by Harry, and the scent intensified. The boy's nose scrunched up as he passed by. As he got farther away, the scent diminished. Harry breathed in deeply through his nose. Where on earth did he know that scent from? The boy sat down on the stool. The hat barely brushed his head before it was shouting, "SLYTHERIN!" at the top of its figurative lungs.

More names were called, and Harry ignored the goings on until his own name was called. He made his way up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed over his head, and it fell down over his eyes.

Interesting, the hat said in Harry's mind. Two of your kind. Where to place you? You have quite the mind in you, but you are also very brave. And you are a hard-worker, but also you're cunning. Where to place you?

Does it really matter? Harry thought. I'm just here to learn magic. No matter where I go, it's all the same.

Since it doesn't seem to matter, the hat said.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry pulled the hat off his head and set it back on the stool. Loud cheers filled the entire hall, the sounds shrill in Harry's sensitive ears. He made his way over to the loudest table on the far end. He sat next to a girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with large ears and buck teeth.

"Harry Potter," he introduced, holding his hand out to first the brunette and then the buck-toothed boy.

"Hermione Granger," the girl said.

"Neville Longbottom," said the boy.

* * *

Daniella swung open the door at the familiar sound of Fenrir's knocking. She was almost immediately pulled into a bone-crushing hug. Just as quickly, she was released. Fenrir side-stepped her into the room. Daniella was about to offer a greeting, but shut her mouth at the ominous look on Fenrir's face.

"What is it?" she asked.

Fenrir's eyes darkened even further. His silver hair glinted in the dim light of the foyer. "We need to talk," he said. "Silena and Caspian need to hear this too."

"I'll get them," Daniella said. "You can show yourself to the sitting room, I'm sure."

Fenrir nodded before walking off. Daniella made her way up the stairs. The worry was already rising up deep in her gut. She could feel her stomach clenching as she made her way to Skipper and Cas' door. What could possibly have gone wrong this time? Had the wizard's found them? Had something worse possibly happened?

"Cas," Dani called, knocking on the door. "Skipper! Can you come downstairs. Fenrir's here. It's important."

There was a thump, and Dani cringed. Why?

"Just a sec!" Cas called.

His exclamation was followed by a loud moan that sounded suspiciously like Skipper. Dani groaned as she made her way back through the hall and down the stairs. She so did not need that right now.

"Are they coming?" Fenrir asked as soon as she entered the room. Daniella just nodded her head. "And Harry? Where's he?"

"Hogwarts," Dani answered. "I don't know of any other wizarding schools, and he needed training. Remus went there." Dani was rather proud of herself for not cringing at the name of her mate.

"Beauxbaton in France," Fenrir said, shaking his head. "Or Durmstrang. That's somewhere around Bulgaria. It's too late now, though. He'll be safe enough at Hogwarts."

"What's going on, Fen?" Dani demanded. The older wolf was pacing back and forth across the floor, and it her more and more nervous.

"Wait till Cas and Skipper get here," Fenrir said.

As if on cue, Skipper and Cas ran into the sitting room, Cas still pulling his shirt down. They practically catapulted across the room and looked expectantly over at Fenrir.

"What's going on?" Skipper asked. "Is someone hurt?"

"Not that bad," Fenrir said, a sigh escaping his lips. He stood still and ran his hands through his hair. "Not yet, at least." Fenrir turned to Dani. "You might want to sit, cub. It's rather - shocking."

Dani felt her knees give out beneath her, and she fell back onto the couch. No one was hurt, but it was still shocking. What could possibly have happened? Had the wizards truly found where they were hiding? Were they coming for them now?

"What's happening?" Dani was embarrassed to admit her voice squeaked on the way out. Her stomach was clenching and unclenching, and her hands were starting to shake.

"There have been rumors about an evil rising up in the north." Fenrir had resumed his pacing. "Just rumors so far, but I went up farther north, and they're definitely true." Fenrir's completely amber eyes met Daniella's. "He's rising again, cub. And he'll come for you."

Daniella felt her heart freeze, skipping a beat. This couldn't be happening. Not him. Their legends had foretold a second coming, but never had she ever believed it. What was she supposed to do? How could she protect her pack from the likes of him?

"Who?" Caspian asked, looking back and forth from Fenrir to Dani. "Who's rising?"

"No," Skipper mumbled under her breath. All the wolves in the room heard it with their keen ears. "I didn't see it. He can't be rising!"

"He is," Fenrir said. "I saw the shadow myself."

"Who?" Caspian asked again, turning to his mate. "Am I the only person who doesn't know who this guy is?"

"Lycaon," Skipper said, her voice a harsh whisper. "The first of our kind. The first and only king of the werewolves. There is a legend that he will come back to walk amongst us and rid the world of the magic users. I never put any stock into it. I didn't think it was true."

"None of us did," Fenrir said. He walked over and knelt in front of Daniella, grasping her shaking hands in his own. "You alright there, cub?"

"He'll come for me," she said. Tears were filling her eyes and threatening to escape. "I'm his heir, Fen. The last of his line. What if he goes after Harry to get to me? What if he goes after Remus?" Dani let a choked sob escape her throat. "Oh, Remus. He'll have no idea what's coming for him."

Fenrir smiled sadly and wiped a stray tear from under Dani's eye. "He's not risen yet, Daniella. You'll have time to warn them. In the meantime, I'd suggest you start training. You're the rightful leader of the wolves, and Lycaon will do anything he can to take your place."

Dani hiccuped. The tears were streaming unchecked down her cheeks. What was she going to do?


	9. A Year At School

**I'm an awful person. School has really been kicking my ass, so I'm really sorry. Hopefully this 2k words chapter makes up for it a little. It's been like 27 days or something since I've updated.**

 **Reviews:**

 **INQ8448: There's another major plot twist at the end of this. The story is about to get _very_ complicated. Thank you for your review.**

 **serenityselena: Thanks a bunch, and I am so sorry about the wait.**

 **Dragonsrule18: I know. Life isn't about to get any easier for her either. She comes back in next chapter.**

 **PhoenixGrifyndor: Lycaon, in Ancient Greek mythos, is the father of werewolves. Basically, in this story, he was a wizard from around the founder's time who went dark. He turned himself into a monstrous wolf/man to try and take over the wizarding world. Needless to say, it didn't work. Dani is a descendant of his main line.**

 *****IMPORTANT*****

 **I have a poll up on who guys want Harry with. It's probably either going to be Draco or Luna. ANswer the poll and tell me who you want in the reviews.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Stay on the grounds. I love you.

Dee

The letter was signed simply. No one could possibly figure out who Harry's mum was just from reading the letter. Harry fed Hedwig a treat as he folded the letter up and shoved it in his bag. Why the warning and the short message? The last few times Daniella had written, it had been lengthy, telling Harry all about home. Should he be worried?

"Who wrote you?" Ron Weasley asked, his voice muffled from the food that filled his mouth.

"A relative," Harry said simply. Inside he was cringing with disgust at the food dribbling from the red-heads mouth. Two months of living in the same dorm as the boy, and he still wasn't used to his disgusting habits.

"Right," Ron said, turning back to the conversation he had been having with Dean Thomas.

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron Weasley. For someone who so wanted to be Harry's best friend, he was doing a rather bad job at proving it. Harry much preferred the company of himself over the company of the annoying ginger buffoon. The boy was constantly talking and bragging about who knows what, and he picked a fight with Slytherins every chance he got. Back in September, Ron had gotten detention for being out of bounds for what he claimed to be was a wizard's duel against Draco

Malfoy, who had conveniently not shown up.

Harry shoved the letter in his bag and rose from the table. It was a full moon that night, and the moon was starting to rise earlier and earlier. He would need to be hidden behind his bed hangings by 6 o'clock. Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way out of the Great Hall. The halls were mostly empty, only a few stragglers who had yet to make it to dinner. Harry ignored them.

He was almost all the way to his dorm before he ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going, Potter," Malfoy sneered; an anxious lilt to his voice ruined the effect.

Harry glared at the boy. He didn't have the time for this. "Why don't you," he retorted, twisting around Malfoy and running down the hall. What was Malfoy even doing up on the seventh floor? He could think about that later.

Harry skidded to a stop in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. "Pig snout," he gasped out. The portrait swung in, and Harry climbed through the hole, not paying attention as the entrance closed behind him. He rushed up the stairs to his dorm. Out the window, he could see the moon starting to rise. The itch was growing in him. He wanted to turn, to run free in the wild. Too bad he couldn't risk getting caught.

The curtains were drawn shut, and Harry laid back against the headboard. Already, he could feel the change taking over him. It was a wonderful feeling; freeing almost. Harry let the wolf come forwards to the front of his mind. The scents of the room, already strong to Harry's nose, intensified. The fur was pushing through Harry's skin. A slight twinge of pain flashed across his entire body as his bones broke to form that of a wolf's.

It was over in a matter of minutes. Harry curled up around himself on the bed and closed his eyes. He wished he could run around while the moon was out, but a school full of wizards and witches wouldn't give him the chance to do so. Harry fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Harry picked lightly at the roast on his plate. He wasn't really hungry anymore. A troll in the castle. How insane was that? Hogwarts was supposed to be the safest place on Earth, and there was a troll in the castle! Harry wished he could be back home with his mum, Skipper, and Cas. Only in his dreams, Harry supposed.

The portrait hole burst open, and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger climbed through. Percy Weasley, the eldest Weasley still at Hogwarts, rushed over to his younger brother and started to demand where he had been. Soon enough, the story of how Ron Weasley had defeated a troll was circling around the entire common room.

Harry pushed his plate away from himself, sighing. Couldn't something be normal in his life? Not only was he a werewolf and a wizard, but someone had obviously attempted an attack at the school he was at. He had heard Ron and Hermione's whispers about Snape letting in the troll as they passed. Why couldn't this be a normal day?

"Are you okay?" Neville Longbottom asked, sitting down across from Harry. "You're even quieter than usual."

Harry looked up at the taller boy. He studied him with a wary eye for a moment before opening his mouth to answer. "I'm tired," Harry said simply. He shrugged his shoulders and tapped the fingers of one hand against the table. "I think I'm going to turn in soon."

"I'm calling your bluff," Neville replied, mimicking Harry's shoulder shrug. "You've been acting like this since you got that letter from a relative."

Harry instantly closed himself off and got defensive. "You my stalker now?" he demanded. "Did Dumbledore put you up to this?"

"No on both fronts," Neville said calmly. "I'm just observant. You looked really worried about something when you read that letter. The worry hasn't left you yet."

"It's personal, and we'll leave it at that." Harry rose and shrugged his bag over his shoulder. "Mention that to anyone, and you're a dead man, Longbottom. Am I understood?"

"Of course."

Harry turned and walked to the stairs. Even as he began climbing them, he could feel Neville's eyes staring into the back of his head.

* * *

Stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Don't let the bumblebee corner you. Love you, and be safe.

Dee

Harry rolled his eyes. What could his mother possibly mean by bumblebee? It was now the day after Christmas Day, and Harry had probably read the letter at least 20 times since he had received it 6 days ago. He still couldn't make heads nor tails of it. What the bloody hell had his mum meant by Bumblebee?

Harry shrugged it off. Now wasn't the time to be worrying about it. He stared at the mirror in front of him. It was...entrancing. He was there, standing right at the front of a group of people. Next to him was Dani. She was smiling, wider than Harry had ever seen her before. Skipper and Cas were standing behind Harry along with Fenrir and a few others from the older wolf's pack that Harry had met. The only person Harry didn't recognize was the man standing opposite Dani on Harry's other side.

The man was smiling just as wide as Harry's mum. His green eyes were crinkled at the corner from the force of the grin. The man's blonde hair, which was only a few inches shorter than Cas' shoulder-length hair, was half pulled back at the top. The man's arm was wrapped around Dani's shoulders, and Harry could figure out who he was just from that.

Every now and then, Harry would catch Cas and Skipper whispering around the house about a man named Remus. It hadn't taken Harry long to figure out who the man was.

"You're my dad, aren't you?" Harry asked softly, reaching his hand out to touch the glass over Remus' chest. Remus nodded and reached out to touch Harry's fingers with his own. "I wish I knew you," Harry said quietly.

"So-back again, Harry?" a soft voice asked.

Harry whipped around to face the old man standing behind him. Albus Dumbledore. Bumblebee, Harry mused, is a rather fitting name for him. The headmaster was staring at Harry with his piercing eyes. Blue met green, and several images flashed to the forefront of Harry's mind before he could stop them, his mother's face predominant in them.

"I didn't see you, sir," Harry said, standing his ground and refusing to look away from the headmaster's eyes. "I apologise for being out of bed."

"All's well that ends well, Harry," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "At least, that's what the muggles say." The older male stepped around Harry to peer at the mirror. "I see you have discovered the Mirror of Erised. Tell me, Harry, what does it show you?"

"My family, sir," Harry replied honestly.

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said, smiling wistfully. "The mirror shows one their greatest desire. You, having never known your family, see them, standing around you, alive and well."

Seeing his mother happy, and seeing his father, the one man that could make his mother truly smile again, in his life was truly Harry's greatest wish. Harry reached a hand out to the mirror and brushed it over his mother's reflection, heedless of the headmaster standing right behind him. Dani flashed him a brilliant smile, the likes of which Harry himself had never seen, and he felt tears filling his eyes. There was nothing Harry wouldn't give to see his mother smile like that beyond the mirror's glass.

"I should be getting to bed, Professor," Harry said softly, bending and picking up the cloak of invisibility he had received anonymously for Christmas. Skipper had written a small note with Harry's Christmas present from her and Cas saying it was safe to use. Having a prophet in the family was certainly helpful at times.

"Of course, my dear boy," Dumbledore said. He eyed Harry suspiciously. "It does not do to dwell on dreams. Do not come back here. The mirror will be moved. And also remember, Harry, one should not trust a wolf. Especially not one wearing sheep's clothing."

"Good night, Professor," Harry said, neither answering or acknowledging the headmaster's statement. Without waiting for the headmaster to answer, Harry swung the cloak over his shoulders and swept out of the room.

* * *

The remainder of the year passed by rather slowly for Harry. He missed his home, and he missed his family. Hogwarts held no thrill for him. He missed the freedom of being able to do whatever he wanted, of having no schedule. He missed the open woods he could run in.

Harry sighed as he curled up into a ball with A History of the Modern-Day Werewolf on his lap. The book was entirely inaccurate, but Harry was bored and had nothing better to do.

"Potter?" a soft voice called out.

Harry's inner wolf perked up at the soft voice. The scent of the person it belonged to was familiar. It had been taunting Harry since he had first arrived at the school. So familiar, yet so unrecognizable.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry demanded, not looking up from his book. "I thought you hated me."

There was a moment of silence before, "I don't hate you."

Harry turned back to look at Malfoy. The normally slicked back hair was hanging down in front of the boy's face. The pale skin was abnormally flushed pink with color, and the robes which were normally pin-straight, were in a messy disarray. The dishevelled state of Malfoy peaked Harry's interest.

"What's up?" Harry asked, closing his book.

Malfoy quickly sat down across from Harry. "You're a werewolf." When Harry opened his mouth to deny the fact, Malfoy raised his hand. "Don't deny it. I can smell it all over you. I'm one too, though how you haven't figured that out yet is beyond me."

"I knew you smelled familiar," Harry grumbled, blushing furiously at what Malfoy had pointed out. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need a favor," Malfoy said. He pulled a small piece of rolled up parchment and a vial out of his pocket. "You're in contact with Caspian and Silena. I've smelt them on you. They're my parents."

"That's impossible," Harry said. "Skipper and Cas don't have any kids!"

Malfoy cringed, and Harry instantly felt bad. "I was kidnapped by Death Eaters before the war ended," Malfoy said. "Just, please, give the note and the pensive memories to them."

"Why haven't they ever mentioned you?" Harry asked.

Malfoy shook his head, tears filling his eyes. "Just, please," he asked, his voice almost a whimper. He looked around quickly. "I need to go." Malfoy jumped to his feet and took off, running back towards the school.

"The bloody hell is a pensive memory?" Harry asked himself as he stared at what the slightly older boy had given him.


	10. Revelations

**ACHIEVEMENT! I managed to get a chapter up on a Wednesday. This chapter is a little boring, but it's also majorly important to the plot, so make sure you don't forget the little details in the very last part.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Eirational: That is so sweet. Thank you so much for everything you said.**

 **Dragonsrule18: Thank you!**

 **reveress-plegue: Thanks. Here you go.**

 **denis.d2505: Thank you!**

 **Trench Gun: The plot twists don't end there... I think the one in this chapter is going to be the last one for awhile, though. They keep you on your toes.**

 **PhoenixGrifyndor: All shall be revealed. I think it will fit pretty well as the story progresses.**

 **NatNicole: It will fit. I promise.**

 **Guest: He's getting together with Luna. The polls have spoken.**

 **LUNA WON THE POLL, SO SHE WILL BE WITH HARRY LATER IN THE STORY WHEN THAT COMES IN!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Silena stared at her mate as he raged around the room. Caspian's hands were pulling at his hair, and he was pacing back and forth from one wall of their bedroom to the other. At the rate Cas was going, he would wear a hole in the carpeting. Skipper spared a small glance for the letter in her hands. When Harry had first handed it to her, it had been neatly folded and lay perfectly flat when she had opened it. There had been no hint to what was going to be inside of the letter.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Cortez-Lupus,

It had started off simply enough. Skipper had been slightly confused by it at first. Everyone she and Cas knew addressed them just by Skipper and Cas, or Silena and Caspian in a more formal setting. Even when they didn't know the person addressing them, it was always Mr. and Mrs. Lupus. Never had Caspian's human last name ever been added before. Skipper had been baffled by the address, and she hadn't liked it.

The next few lines were fairly simple.

My name is Draco Malfoy. I'm sorry for not being able to meet you in person, but it would be too dangerous for all of us. I realize you're probably both very confused by this, so I'll try to explain a little about myself before I jump into anything. I' attend Hogwarts in Slytherin House. My father's name is Lucius Malfoy, and my mother's name is Narcissa. They were both Death Eaters in the war against You-Know-Who, and when he rises again they will support him. I don't support You-Know-Who. I don't believe in what he stands for.

It had all been so simple. Of course, Skipper knew who the Malfoys were. One couldn't step foot into the wizarding world without knowing who those bigots were. Dani had often had political battles against Lucius Malfoy for werewolf rights. The man was dead-set on getting all werewolves kicked out of the country. Skipper hadn't known the name of the son, but she knew the ages fit. Although, she was rather shocked the boy didn't agree with his parents ideals.

You probably don't believe me, but it's true. There are some other things you should know about me as well. I'm a werewolf. I was born, though, not bitten. Now, you're probably thinking, Lucius Malfoy's son, a born werewolf? (That had been exactly what Skipper was thinking.) Truth is, he's not my dad, and Narcissa's not my mum. For the longest time, I thought they were my parents. Yeah, I didn't believe it when I first heard it either, but I overheard my parents talking to McNair, another Death Eater, about how You-Know-Who had kidnapped me from my parents and wiped their memories clean of me entirely.

The real question Skipper had had, was how come she hadn't seen this happening. No matter what, she saw every major event that happened in the werewolf community through her gift. There were no ways known to Skipper of being able to bypass her gift. Had someone managed it, or was the boy lying. Skipper was compelled to believe the latter, until, of course, she read the next part of the note.

This is probably getting less and less believable for you both, but bare with me, please. McNair and Father were talking in the office, and I just so happened to overhear. They were talking about ways to get around a seer's visions. McNair suggested applying another obliviate to the seer, but Father said that only worked because they erased the seer's memories of the entire topic, including the vision. My interest had been captured at this point, so I stayed to listen more as Father described kidnapping a child and obliviating the parents and everyone else in the house before leaving so they had no memory of the child at all. The mother of the child was the seer.

The letter had just gotten weirder from that point on. Skipper was the only werewolf seer she had ever heard about, and Dani knew practically every werewolf in the United Kingdom. But Skipper didn't have a child. Would someone truly be able to obliviate of every memory of her child, of getting pregnant, of giving birth? Would they be able to destroy Caspian and Dani's memories, and Remus' as well. If what the boy was saying was true, and he was a baby when he was taken, then Remus would still have been living with them.

I heard Father talking about the pensieve memories he had retrieved for You-Know-Who, so I snuck into his study that night after everyone had gone to bed and viewed the memories. I recognized myself as the baby they had kidnapped from pictures of me Mother had shown me. I didn't know who my parents were, though. It wasn't until the last memory when I heard Lucius say your names that I realized who you were.

Skipper had wanted to cry after she had finished that paragraph. She had no memory of having a child, but according to the letter Draco Malfoy was her son. Was that possible? For years, she and Cas had been trying for a child, but she had never fallen pregnant. Did they really have a son somewhere out there?

I've sent the pensieve memories along with this letter. Please watch them and write back to me. I really want to meet you.

Sincerely,

Draco Cortez-Lupus

"Cas?" Skipper asked. "Do you think it's real?"

"Of course it's not!" Caspian snapped, his voice nearly a shout. "What would make you think this could possibly be real?"

"It makes sense, though," Skipper said. "The obliviation. It could be real. Why would the boy lie about this?"

Cas sneered at the floor, doing his best not to direct his anger at Skipper. "I don't know. Maybe because he's a Death Eater in training. I can't believe this, Sil. This is obviously some plot by Lucius Malfoy to lull us into a sense of security."

"Can we at least see the memories?" Skipper asked. "What if it is real and we're leaving this kid, our kid, to an awful life with the Malfoys?"

Cas looked into Skipper's eyes, and all his anger drained out of him. The beautiful cobalt blue orbs were glistening with unshed tears, and his mate's bottom lip was trembling. Cas knew how much Skipper wanted a kid. He wanted one so badly himself, but, even if this was true, he didn't know if he'd be able to trust the kid.

"I think you should watch them."

Cas and Skipper both looked to the door. Dani was leaning against the frame, fingering a lock of red hair. She smiled sadly at both of them.

"If there's even a chance that that boy is yours, you need to make sure." Dani stood up straight. "And if he's really a werewolf, especially a born one, we have full rights to him. We'll take him in if he is one, even if he's not your kid."

"You're right," Skipper said. She rose from the bed, picking up the little glass vials of memories that had been resting next to her. "Come on, Cas."

* * *

Skipper was full on crying when she exited the last memory. Caspian had constipated look on his face as he tried to process what he had just seen. His hands were constantly clenching and unclenching as he tried to reign in his emotions. Skipper was having no luck in doing so. Dani just stood and watched her friends sadly.

"We're getting our son back," Cas growled out. He turned pure amber eyes to Dani. His fangs had elongated, and his nails turned to claws. Man and wolf had become one. "If I have to destroy all of Wiltshire to get him back, I will."

"I wouldn't expect any less from you," Dani replied. She placed a soothing hand on Skipper's shaking shoulder. "But right now you need to take care of your mate, cub. She needs you. We'll make plans to get your son back. I want Fenrir in on this first. It might not have just been Voldemort that was doing the planning."

"We have a son." Skipper's voice was choked. It was the first thing she'd said since they entered the first memory, Death Eater's arriving at the manor and taking the sleeping six month old boy. "They took my baby boy." A fresh wave of tears went down Skipper's cheeks.

Caspian was across the room in a moment, his features returning completely back to that of a human. "It's okay, love," he whispered in his wife's ear as he wrapped his large arms around her. "We'll get him back. We'll bring him back home where he's safe."

Dani smiled sadly at the pair. She turned to leave the room. Another crime wizard-kind had made against her people. she quietly shut the door behind her. Daniella let a cruel grimace cross her face. She knew Voldemort would be rising again, and, when he did, he would fear her wrath for even thinking to put a wedge in the middle of her pack.

* * *

Remus sat down in the chair across Dumbledore's desk. He glared at the old man as he offered Remus lemon drops.

"I'd rather not, if it's all the same, Dumbledore. I'm dieting, you see."

Dumbledore had the nerve to chuckle, the old coot. Remus clenched his fists and stared down at them.

"Of course, dear boy," Dumbledore said. "I just wanted to check up on you. How have you been?"

"Awful," Remus deadpanned. "Why am I really here?"

"I'm just making sure you haven't been in contact with Harry Potter or any of your old pack mates."

Remus internally cringed at the mention of his old pack, though, he made sure to remain stoic on the outside. His mind screamed at the mere glimpsing mention of Dani. He missed his mate so much. His wolf howled in pain at the mention of her. He missed Cas and Skipper too. His entirely family was gone because of this man. And then there was little Harry Potter. Harry was the son of one of Remus' best wizard friends. The boy would be turning twelve soon, about to start his second year of Hogwarts. Remus hadn't seen him since the Potters went into hiding.

"I haven't seen any of them, as per our agreement." Remus' eyes widened in fear for a moment. Why would Dumbledore be asking after all these years? "Why?" he asked frantically. "I swear I haven't seen them. You don't need to hurt them."

"Relax, dear boy," Dumbledore said calmly. "They're safe, for now. I was just making sure."

Remus fell back into his chair. For years now, he had been scared witless about his mate and their pack. The first time Dumbledore had threatened Daniella, Remus hadn't taken it seriously. Dani was the strongest person he knew; there should've been no way she could get hurt. Then, wizards had attacked their pack, and Dani had been put in a coma for two weeks. As soon as she was up and walking again, Remus left.

He made an Unbreakable Vow with Dumbledore the very night he left. Remus would put his complete effort into helping Dumbledore in any way possible in exchange for his mate's and their pack's life.

"And Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"What about him?" Remus asked. His heart was still racing at the threat to his mate. He wished he could hold her in his arms again. If there was a way to make sure Dumbledore couldn't hurt the pack, Remus would have returned years ago. As it was, he had to keep them safe.

"Have you seen him?"

"Not in almost eleven years." Remus picked at a loose thread in his pants. "Is there something you need, Dumbledore?"

"Not at the moment, no," Dumbledore said. "But I do believe I'll be needing to call in a rather large favor within a year. You may go now, Remus."

Remus rose from his chair without a word. He went to the Floo and threw some powder in. Some days, he wished he wasn't a wizard.

* * *

 **Y'all remember that last section. It's important.**


	11. Werewolf Origins

**Argh! Really sorry about the delay, but school is killing me this year, and I really haven't been able to get into the swing of things. A few things get explained in this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Dragonsrule18: Thank you!**

 **lightbabe: I swear it will all work out. Loop holes are wonderful things. Sometimes.**

 **PhoenixGrifyndor: All shall be explained why Remus didn't just attack Dumbledore. As for Cas, Skipper, and Draco, it'll be quite some time before they manage to become a real family again.**

 **Knight of Loyalty: All things shall come to a head around the third/fourth year. I can say no more.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

The blond boy was standing by himself in the middle of the room. Caspian entered the room first, glancing around for anyone else who might be hiding. He breathed in deeply. The boy's scent was the only other one he could smell in the room. Cas held out his hand, and Silena took it, stepping inside behind him. The both stared at the boy as he slowly turned around.

"I didn't think you'd really come."

Draco Malfoy's face betrayed no emotion. His silver-gray eyes were blank as he stared at the two older wolves. Cas sniffed again. The boy's scent was so familiar; it was the perfect mixture of his and Skipper's. The natural scent of a werewolf was all around the room, concentrated specifically by the boy. Was it really possible, though?

"Draco?" Skipper asked.

She took a step forward, but Cas pulled her back. He was alone with his mate in a locked room with the son of a Death Eater. He chose not to acknowledge that the boy was telling the truth about being a werewolf, and, therefore, may also have told the truth about being their cub.

"I won't do anything to either of you," Draco said, looking Cas directly in the eyes.

"You smell like a wolf, and you smell like us, but your looks seem to disprove that," Cas said stiffly, though he did loosen his grip on Skipper.

"I figured that would be one of the first things you noticed." Draco rolled his shoulders and closed his eyes.

Caspian and Skipper both stepped back as the magic rolled through the room. Neither of them had ever felt the likes of it. Not even when they had been around Remus and his wizard friends had they felt it. They stared in awe as Draco's hair darkened and lengthened to curl around his ears; the dark blond reminiscent of Skipper, and the soft curls just like Caspian's own. Draco's skin darkened until it was the same color as Skipper's tanned tone. Caspian's heart ached as the eyes opened to reveal his own deep blue eyes staring back at him.

"Do you believe me now?" Draco asked, voice soft and timid.

"How do we know this isn't all just a hoax?" Caspian demanded.

"Cas," Skipper hissed, elbowing him sharply in the side. Caspian stood his ground, eyeing the boy in front of him wearily.

"You don't, I suppose," Draco said. He bit his bottom lip nervously, crossing his arms in front of him. "But do you really think a twelve-year old would be able to fake this?"

"Cas," Skipper said again. "He smells like us."

"I know," Caspian sighed.

He looked Draco up and down. He squeezed Skipper's hand once before dropping it. Skipper ran up to Draco and embraced him as soon as she was free. Cas didn't need to see her face to know she was crying. Draco was hugging Skipper back just as tightly. Tears were running down the boy's cheeks too.

Seeing his mate and son holding each other was enough to convince Caspian completely that this was true.

* * *

Dani sighed as she sat down on her bed. She took her brush and started brushing her hair out. It was getting passed her hips now. Time for a trim. As she brushed through the knots, her mind went to all the things that had been going on recently in her life.

First, Harry had started Hogwarts. All in all, that shouldn't have been too bad. But then, Dumbledore. Dani didn't trust the headmaster, but she wanted Harry educated and Hogwarts was the best place for that. Being a werewolf in Durmstrang would get Harry killed, and it, along with Beauxbaton, was too secretive for her tastes. So Hogwarts it was. It wasn't like Dumbledore even knew Harry was a werewolf, let alone that Dani had taken him in as her cub. She was just paranoid.

Then, there was Lycaon. Dani's great-great-great-times-whatever grandfather. What Dani wanted to know was how the hell he was still alive. How did a man who had been dead for a thousand years, as far as she knew, come back from the dead?

"Mum?" Harry called out as he stepped into his mother's bedroom. Dani turned to look at her son with a tired smile. "What's going on around here? Why is everyone so tense?"

"Bad things are coming," Daniella said cryptically. She stood and pulled her son into her arms. "We'll need to be careful. Have I ever told you of how our race came into being?"

Harry shook his head, and Dani led him over to her bed to sit down. She sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"You've heard of Merlin, yes?" Harry nodded his head yes. "Well, it was before his time. Around a thousand years ago, I'd say. The time of the Hogwarts founders." Dani paused to get situated more comfortable. "We started in a place called Arcadia, on an island in Greece."

"What's this have to do with anything?" Harry asked impatiently. "Why does this matter?"

"Hush!" Dani glared at her son. "Our history is very important. I should have taught it to you when I first changed you. A man named Lycaon was born to a powerful warlock and a muggle farm woman. Lycaon, in his own right, was powerful as well, but he never grew to his full potential. That angered him. Harry, you must understand that the world is full of arrogant, jealous people. People who will do anything just to gain a little power. I am not just talking about wizards, either. Muggles are just as bad."

"I know, Mum," Harry groaned, squirming in Dani's loose hold. "I'm always careful around people, if that's what you've been so worked up about this summer."

"I'm always worried about that," Dani corrected with a small smile. "This is even worse, though. Lycaon was a jealous man. He craved power. He left his home in Greece and travelled across Europe to France. There, he met a wizard whose name has been lost to history. Lycaon apprenticed under the wizard, and grew steadily more powerful. There came a time, a few years into his training, when he thought he was more powerful than the other wizard. He left France for the kingdom of Scotland. There he met Salazar Slytherin. I am sure you know that name."

"One of the founders of Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Yes." Dani squeezed Harry's shoulder lightly. "Lycaon thought he was more powerful than Slytherin, so he challenged him to a duel. Slytherin, a master dueler, won. Lycaon couldn't stand for that, so one night, while Slytherin was asleep, Lycaon snuck into the castle to kill him. Of course, Lycaon didn't account for the wards surrounding Slytherin's sleeping chamber. Another duel was begun, and Slytherin managed to push Lycaon out into his classroom, the potions classroom. No one's exactly sure what happened, but we think the combination of the spells being fired off and the simmering potions in the room created something similar to werewolf venom. When it mixed with Lycaon's blood, he was changed."

"And then he started changing other people?" Harry asked. He was fully enraptured with the story at this point, his eyes glued to Daniella's face.

"Lycaon tried to make an army strong enough to overthrow the entirety of the wizarding population. He was known as the king of all wolves, and he vowed to take over the wizarding world. He didn't succeed, obviously, but, on his deathbed, he vowed to come back and take control."

"So your worried about him coming back?" Harry asked. "I thought not even magic could bring people back from the dead."

"It can't," Daniella said. "But there are some who believe that Lycaon never really died. Fenrir's theory is he latched his life force onto the blood of his descendants. My blood, and through connection. Somehow, Lycaon found a way to hang onto life, if only by a thread, and now he's back."

Harry stared at Dani in awe for a few minutes. "You mean he's alive?" Harry's voice was a harsh whisper, as though he were afraid of speaking too loudly. "And what do you mean through your blood?"

"Lycaon had a son, Harry, and, through him, I am directly descended from Lycaon. His blood runs through my veins. There's a reason we have this entire forest to ourselves and no other wolves have ever challenged us for it. We are literally royalty to the werewolf community, Harry."

"This is insane," Harry said. "So what's going to happen now."

Dani sighed deeply "I don't know. We prepare for the worst. We prepare for a war."


	12. A Look Into the Past

**So yeah. No clue where this came from. It was supposed to be just a short bit at the beginning of a chapter, but ended up taking a chapter up all for itself. It's Remus' reason for leaving Dani.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Trench gun: Thank you!**

 **TinyButDangerous: Hopefully, that will be in the next few chapters.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

 _"Yes, Professor?" Remus asked as he stepped into the headmaster's office. "You wanted to see me?"_

 _"Ah, Remus, my dear boy," Albus said genially. "Come in, take a seat. Would you care for a lemon drop?"_

 _Remus shook his head, sitting down. He ran his hand through his blond hair. All he really wanted at the moments was to go home and see his mate, not deal with the headmaster. It had been a stressful year since the defeat of Voldemort. The rogue werewolves who had sided with the dark wizard were still being hunted down by different packs across Europe. A number of their pack had been killed in the war, and Remus really needed to relax._

 _Realizing Remus wasn't going to say anything, Albus took his chance to continue. "How have you been, Remus? This past year must have been hard on you."_

 _Remus tensed almost instantly. Who did this ignorant wizard think he was mentioning the past so casually. Remus had lost all of his wizarding friends at once. And poor little Harry. All alone. Remus had talked it over with Dani. They were going to take the toddler in as soon as the rogue werewolves were dealt with._

 _"It's been stressful, but I'm dealing well enough." Remus chose his words carefully. It was best not to give too much away too the manipulative old coot._

 _"Of course," Albus said. "And your pack leader, Daniella, has been helping you deal, I'm sure."_

 _"She's my mate, actually, Professor," Remus said. "And yes, she has. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to her."_

 _"Just one more thing." Albus pulled a silver knife out of one of the drawers and placed it gingerly on his desk, directly in front of Remus._

 _A sense of morbid curiosity overcame the werewolf. It was obvious the blade was made of silver, but he couldn't help wanting to reach out and touch. He knew it would burn and scar, but it was a risk worth taking for the masochistic pleasure of touching silver for the first time since he was four years old._

 _"I wouldn't, if I were you," Albus said. Remus froze and quickly drew his hand back. "The blade was cooled in aconite extract. A little slice from that knife would be enough to kill a born werewolf in a matter of minutes."_

 _"Why do you have that?" Remus asked. The awe had left his face. He was now staring at the blade in horror._

 _"I have a proposition for you Remus." Albus rose from his seat to look down at Remus from over his nose. "As we speak, a trusted member of the Order is outside your home with a bow an arrow. The tip of the arrow is made of metal exactly like this knife, and is pointing directly at your wife's heart. It's charmed to never miss its mark."_

 _"You can't do that," Remus growled, jumping to his feet. "I'll kill you, and I'll kill your man."_

 _Albus held up a hand, smirking. A little gold chip with a silver circle in the center rested on his palm. "Sit down, dear boy. I press my thumb to this and my archer will shoot your precious mate." Remus immediately sunk back into his seat like a puppet whose strings were cut. "Now, how about you listen. Voldemort isn't permanently gone. I'll need a fighting force to see that when he comes back, he won't take over. I need a nice strong werewolf on my side, and what better to one that's been loyal to me for so long. You will do whatever I say, when I say it, helping me keep tabs on what's going on in the Dark circles. You will not be able to have any contact with that pack you've joined of course."_

 _"This doesn't make any sense," Remus growled out. "Why couldn't you have just asked me to help you out?"_

 _"I need your mind completely free, Remus." Albus was smirking. "You must learn to let go of your darker side, your animal side. It's not right. It's evil. You must break all ties with it."_

 _"Fuck you," Remus snarled, starting to stand up. Albus snapped his fingers and Remus cried out as his wrists began to burn. He looked wildly back to see silver handcuffs chaining him to his seat._

 _Albus snapped his fingers again and a young girl, tied up with silver chains and a cloth gag, came floating out of a door on the far left of the room. She froze in front of Albus, her eyes staring at Remus, pleading with him to free her._

 _"Fia," Remus whispered, struggling harder. "No! Let her go! She's just a little girl."_

 _The twelve-year old struggled in her bonds as Albus picked up the poison knife and brought it to her bare cheek where he just barely scratched it. Fia let out a piercing scream through the fabric of her gag before her eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped over. Albus released the magic holding her up and the magic holding Remus in his seat._

 _Remus was kneeling by Fia's head in a matter of moments, heedless of his burning wrists. "No, Fia, no." he mumbled, taking the girl's head in his arms and cradling it to his chest. He felt for her pulse. Nothing. Remus looked up to Albus, horrified. "It was just a scratch. You just murdered a little girl!"_

 _"She was a monster," Albus said carelessly. "I put her out of her misery."_

 _"She was only twelve," Remus whispered sadly. The youngest in their pack. She had been away visiting muggle family. No one had even made the pack aware she had been missing. "Do you really think of werewolves as monsters? That this little girl was a monster?"_

 _"I do," Albus said without hesitation. "I have no regrets killing her, and I will have no regrets killing the rest of your pack. They are all monsters. You still have a little human left inside of you, though, Remus. Let me save you."_

 _Remus looked up at Albus through teary eyes as he clung to Fia. "You swear you will never hurt a member of my pack and that you will never order someone, or even suggest to someone, to go hurt anyone from my pack."_

 _"As long as you swear to never have any sort of contact with them," Albus agreed. He held out his wrinkled hand for Remus to shake._

 _Remus hesitated. "Am I allowed to say good bye?"_

 _"As long as they don't know the real reason you are leaving. You cannot tell them about our agreement."_

 _"Deal," Remus sighed, taking Albus' hand. He felt his magic surge, binding him to his word._

* * *

 _"Why are you packing?" Daniella asked as she sat down on the bed._

 _Remus didn't look up from the dresser where he was pulling away his clothes. He didn't want her to see the tears in his eyes. He couldn't let her know why he was leaving. If Dumbledore could kill a werewolf that easily, he didn't want the wizard anywhere near his mate. If that meant making Dani hate him, Remus could deal with that._

 _"I'm leaving." Remus slammed the lid of his trunk closed. He had packed enough outfits to last him a few weeks. "Now."_

 _"Why?" Dani demanded. She jumped up off the bed and placed her hand on Remus' shoulder. "There's no threat to us right now. We're safe. Why are you leaving?"_

 _"Because I'm sick of this," Remus snarled, siphoning up all of his anger at Dumbledore and directing it at Dani. "I hate this. I hate how no one accepts our kind. I hate how I'm a monster. I hate how I get glared at every time I walk down a wizarding street. I hate being here. I hate how I couldn't choose the person I was going to spend the rest of my life with."_

 _"How long have you felt like this?" There were no tears in Daniella's eyes. Just pure, righteous fury. It was one of Remus' favorite things about her. She never let her enemies see her weak. If only he didn't have to be the enemy._

 _"A while," Remus replied icily. Inside he was breaking. "I'm sick of pretending to love you when I don't." The more Dani hated him, the less likely she was to come after him. The less likely she was to get hurt._

 _"Fuck you," Dani breathed out. Her eyes remained fiery, but Remus had known her long enough, loved her long enough, to recognize the flicker of uncertainty and pain. "Why'd you stay this long?"_

 _"We needed your pack's strength to finish off the war. You're useless to us now. Don't try to contact us. Stay the hell away from me."_

 _Remus picked up his trunk and slammed open the bedroom door. A little blond boy was standing outside, staring up at him with big, blue eyes._

 _"Remmy?" the small boy asked nervously._

 _"Move over, Draco," Remus sighed. He would never be cruel to a child, not even to ensure the pack's avoidance._

 _Draco stepped aside and Remus rushed passed him, down the stairs, and out the door. He was walking under the master bedroom's window when he first heard Daniella's pain-filled shriek. Tears filled his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Remus let out a gasping sob._

 _"I'll love you forever, Ella," he whispered to the sky. "Even if you hate me."_


	13. Heart String

**Kind of a short filler chapter. The entirety of Harry's second year.**

 **Reviews:**

 **raz: It was not too late for voting. The poll is officially closed once this chapter is closed. In answer to your question, that entire chapter was in the past, about a year after Voldemort's first defeat.**

 **Dragonson: Yes.**

 **KSharaKhan: The thing about Dumbledore is, he thinks he _is_ in the right. He thinks what he's doing is for the greater god, so he'll go to any means to achieve it. The road to hell is paved in good intentions, and all that. My version of him looks down on magical creatures he deems to be evil. Since Remus is also a wizard, he isn't as bad as Dani, who is just a primal beast in Dumbledore's eyes.**

 **The 6th Spectral King: Yeah...The Dumbledore will figure that out within the next few chapters.**

 **Guest: Don't you worry.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Second year went by quickly. Harry managed to keep his head down in most classes. There was no point in being noticed. In fact, the less noticed he was, the better. Every now and then, when the Gryffindors and Slytherins had break at the same time, Harry would sneak out and meet up with Draco in an abandoned classroom. They were practically cousins, and they were trying to get to know each other as best they could. It would make Draco's transition into the pack easier when the time finally came.

Classes were easier this year for Harry than they had been the previous year. Harry would often study with Neville and Hermione in the library before their afternoon classes. He found both the wizard and the witch to be growing on him. The only classes Harry did not enjoy that year were Potions, because Professor Snape hated Harry for no good reason, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, where Professor Lockhart was determined to not allow Harry to go unnoticed. The man took every available moment to talk about Harry's fame.

Aside from this, Harry joined Gryffindor's quidditch team as seeker. He was agile and small enough to be extremely good at the position. The werewolf reflexes, of course, helped. Harry won just about every game he played in for the team.

Not all was well that year, though. Rumors of a monster inside the castle ran rampant. Several muggleborns were petrified, along with the caretaker Argus Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. Even a ghost had been petrified. The school was in complete turmoil, and towards the end of Harry's second year, rumors began to circulate that the school would be closing after that year.

Even that wasn't the biggest of Harry's problems. No, the biggest problem Harry, personally, had was the tight string that seemed to have wrapped itself around his heart and refused to let go. It confused him to no end. Never had he ever felt something similar to what he felt now.

"What's wrong?" Draco had asked once while they were sitting together in an abandoned classroom on the sixth floor. "You've been acting off."

"I don't know," Harry had replied. "I just have this strange feeling in my chest." At Draco's startled look, he had quickly added, "Nothing bad, just off."

And that had been the extent of all conversations until winter break on this strange feeling in Harry's chest.

* * *

"What's up," Skipper asked, sitting down on the bed across from Harry. She was smiling widely at him, practically glowing from her and Cas' secret meeting with their son in Knockturn Alley. How they had managed it, Harry wasn't sure, but he was happy that they had found some way to communicate with each other.

"What do you mean?" Harry replied, looking down at the book in his lap to try and avoid the question.

Skipper was having none of it. She reached out and snatched the book off of Harry's lap, snapping it shut and placing it out of reach. Harry glared up at her.

"I was reading that," he complained. He reached pathetically in the general direction of the book.

Skipper quickly looked back at the book. "You hate Potions," she said simply. "You're avoiding the question." A wide smirk crept onto her face. "You know I already know."

"Then why don't you tell me what's up," Harry sighed. He ran a hand over his face and sat up straighter. "Because I have no clue."

"Oh, Harry," Skipper giggled. She reached over and pulled Harry into a great bear hug. "It's great news, don't worry. I wouldn't tell Dani, yet, though. She'll worry. You're wolf's recognized your mate."

"My mate?" Harry asked, startled. "Like mate as in you and Cas?"

Skipper nodded eagerly. "It starts at a different point in every wolf's life, of course. Dani recognized Remus when she was six and he was four. Of course, they didn't officially mate until much later on, but they knew about each other and were close friends until they were both of age. Cas and I were friends for years before we felt the pull. It was his twentieth birthday."

"I have a mate?" Harry mumbled under his breath. His eyes stared unblinkingly down at the mattress. After a short moments silence, he looked up at Skipper. "How do I find her?"

"Or him," Skipper mumbled.

"Him?" Harry asked.

Skipper shrugged. "Dan and Kyle were mated. They were a part of our pack before Death Eaters killed them. Same with Rachel and Becca. All four of them died in the first attack by the Death Eaters against us."

"Oh." It was all Harry could think to say. What did you say about people who should have been apart of your family that you had never met before?

Skipper was silent for a few minutes. It was awkward, and Harry had no idea what to say. Eventually, Skipper clapped her hand on Harry's shoulder and stood to leave.

"Follow your heart, Harry," she said softly. "You'll find who's meant for you."

* * *

Harry had looked around the school, but no matter where he looked, he couldn't find the person that made his heart ache. And so, Harry ignored the feeling and focused on surviving in this school full of wizards where none but one other knew he was different. He kept his head down, went to his classes, and followed his routine to a tee.

And when, at the end of the year, it had been announced that a secret chamber where a basilisk had been living for the past thousand years had been discovered, Harry was just as shocked as everyone else. When it was announced that Ginny Weasley, a first year and the younger sister of Ron Weasley, was taken by the monster but saved by the impeccable timing of one Albus Dumbledore, Harry sat with the rest of his house in horrified shock. And when all the petrified students were healed by Madame Pomfrey just in time for the End of Year Feast, Harry stood and embraced Hermione tightly as she ran towards where he was sitting with Neville.

* * *

"How was the rest of your year?" Dani asked as she stepped out of the Floo behind Harry. Skipper, Cas, Fenrir, and the rest of Fenrir's pack all stared eagerly at Harry from the kitchen table.

"It was-" Harry paused, looking for the right word so as not to completely terrify his family. "Strange."

Dani smiled at her son and wrapped him up in her arms. "You can tell us all about it over lunch."

* * *

 **So, yeah. If you noticed Harry didn't hear the basilisk it's because he no longer has a piece of Voldemort's soul in him and, therefore, can't understand snakes anymore.**


	14. The Agony of Love

**Clarification for some points in this story. Alpha refers to leader of the pack. That is it. This story does not have the typical alpha/omega dynamics found in many werewolf stories. There is just one alpha per pack.**

 **In order to a couple homophobic reviews I received. This story does not have a main, slash pairing. That being said, homosexual relationships will be mentioned multiple times. I myself am bisexual, and firmly believe love is love whether it be man/woman, woman/woman or man/man. To the reviewer who judged this story completely on a homophobic review, and then had the audacity to leave 2 homophobic review without having read any part of this actual story, you do not belong in this fandom, where there are _OPENLY GAY_ characters. Please leave.**

 **Rant over. Sorry.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Dragonson: Thanks.**

 **Guest: You may be correct.**

 **Percy Jackson7: That will be occurring soon...hopefully.**

 **Tiggystretch: Thank you so much.**

 **Sparkly She-Demon: Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Remus stared at the boy in front of him. He had noticed Harry had been avoiding him since they had seen each other on the train ride to Hogsmeade. He couldn't get the boy's smell out of his head. He smelled like wolf. Harry Potter was definitely a werewolf. Dumbledore must not know, though. He would have questioned Remus on it to find out who turned Harry. That wasn't Remus' real problem, though.

Harry smelled like family. Similar to how Caspian had smelled to him, but so much stronger. Daniella had turned Harry. There was no doubt about that. Even worse, she had taken him in as her own.

"Is there something you needed, Professor?" Harry asked quietly. Remus met the boy's eyes. The flash of amber was unmistakeable.

"Daniella's taken you in." There was no beating around the bush. They both knew this was true. Harry nodded his head anyway. "It isn't safe to be near her."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Mum's kept me safe for over six years. I don't see that changing anytime soon."

Remus frowned. "I didn't mean to insult Ella. Dumbledore doesn't like her. If he finds out your with her, he'll kill them all."

Harry snorted. "Mum isn't scared of him."

Remus' eyes darkened. "She should be. Dumbledore has a way to kill a werewolf with just a scratch. If he finds out she turned you, he'll kill her, Cas and Skipper."

"You were her mate, weren't you?" Harry asked.

"I was." Remus instinctively reached for the claiming mark his alpha had left on his right shoulder. "I left."

"Why?" Harry demanded. "You're soul mates."

Remus smiled sadly. "I had to keep her safe. Dumbledore threatened her safety if I stayed."

"Mum can defend herself," Harry argued. "She doesn't need to be kept safe."

"Not from Dumbledore's weapon. It's small, and doesn't seem much, but just a nick will kill a werewolf as large as Fenrir. I've seen him use it. I couldn't risk her."

"That's not an excuse for what you did," Harry said. He glared at Remus and stormed out of the room.

Remus sighed. His heart ached as the boy left. He knew he could never have his mate and his pack, his family, back, but he could damn well try to keep them safe. Remus had seen Dumbledore use his special knife twice. Once on two mates, Abby and Thomas, had both been just barely nicked by it while Remus was forced to watch. That little nick, that hadn't even drawn blood, was enough to kill them in a matter of seconds. The other time had been on little Fia. Remus clenched his fists. How many weapons like that knife did Dumbledore have?

* * *

Harry pulled his knees to his chest. He stared out at the lake. Talking to Remus Lupin had made him incredibly angry. He couldn't suppress his rage at the hurt that man had caused his mother. On top of that, the pull in his chest had become almost painful. If it was supposed to help him find the one that would love him unconditionally, then it shouldn't cause so much pain.

A young blond girl, even smaller than Harry, was skipping down the hill towards him. She had to be a first or second year, but Harry couldn't tell. She was wearing a blue Ravenclaw tie wrapped around her waist like a belt. The girl stopped in front of him and smiled widely. The pain in Harry's chest was at an all time high.

"Hello, Harry Potter," she said in a dreamy voice. "you seem to be in need of assistance."

"Have we met before?" Harry asked dubiously.

"No." The girl's smile widened, and she sat down, placing her hand on Harry's. The pain in his chest went away almost instantly. "My name is Luna Lovegood. I'm in my second year here."

"It's nice to meet you, Luna," Harry said. He couldn't help himself, and squeezed the girl's hand. She seemed familiar and comfortable. Harry didn't want her to go away.

"You as well, Harry." Luna smiled brightly. "The nargles are surrounding you. Is something troubling you?"

Harry deemed it in his best interest not to question nargles. "Just some family issues," he mumbled.

Luna nodded empathetically. "Is something wrong with your mother?" she asked.

Harry looked up at her, shocked. "My mother's dead." He knew better than to mention Dani and being a werewolf around strangers.

Luna gave Harry a knowing smile. "I may not be as adept as Silena Cortez at being a seer, but I consider myself fairly adept. I know you're a werewolf. I know Daniella has claimed you as her own, and I know what I am to you."

"Huh?" Harry asked. This girl was more cryptic than Skipper was at times.

"The mating pull has left your heart." Luna squeezed Harry's hand. "I'm often in the library. You can probably find me there if you want to talk." Luna stood, dusted her skirt off, and wandered off. It was only then that Harry realized she was barefoot.

* * *

 _Skipper,_

 _You know that thing we were talking about over the summer? Well, I met her. She's strange, in a word. She's like you. I'm not sure how I feel about her. How should I even talk to her? What if she's like Mum's mate?_

 _Dear moon, Skipper. He's our new Defense teacher. He was giving me this crazy warning about some weapon Dumbledore has that can kill a werewolf with just a scratch. I don't know if I should take him seriously or not. He says Dumbledore threatened Mum with it, and that's why he left._

 _What do I do?_

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

Daniella dropped the letter onto the table. Skipper and Cas stood in front of her, giving each other worried looks. Dani glanced down at the letter once more. Harry had found his mate, that was good. But Remus was there. He was giving a warning about a weapon that could kill them that easily. She didn't know if it was true or not. And he had left because she was being threatened. Dani thought back to the day he had left. She had been attacked by wizards a few weeks earlier and had gone into a coma for several weeks. If not for Skipper's healing prowess, she would be dead. Had that attack been orchestrated by Dumbledore? Was that the true reason Remus had left? Had he lied about hating this life and hating her? There was only one way to find out.

"I need to speak to Remus."

The aghast looks Skipper and Caspian sent her spoke for themselves.

"I need to. I need to know how true this is."

"I'll go," Cas said. "I don't want you anywhere near him." Cas had always been especially defensive of Dani. He had expressed a passionate hatred of Remus since he had left. Daniella knew it was all a front.

"I will go." Dani's alpha tone slipped into her voice. She hardly used it, and it sounded strange to her own ears. "If he is lying, I need to know. I need that closure."

Caspian bowed his head in defeat. Skipper placed her hand on his shoulder. She smiled encouragingly at Dani.

"I have a feeling everything will be alright in the end," she said.

Dani smiled, though inside it felt like she was dying.

* * *

 _We need to talk. Madame Puddifoot's. Pick a date that works._

 _Ella_

 _Can't._

 _Remmy_

 _I'll sneak into the castle._

 _Ella_

 _17 of October. One._

 _Remus_


	15. Meeting in Hogsmeade

**Sorry about the delay. No excuses.**

Chapter Fifteen

Daniella sat uncomfortably in the small booth. Caspian had gone to Knockturn Alley and procured her some Polyjuice Potion, so she could come to Hogsmeade without Dumbledore recognizing her. She was now disguised as a tall, bigger muggle woman in her mid-thirties. She had grown several inches during the transformation and felt extremely uncomfortable at the new height. Daniella took the vial of Polyjuice and poured the rest into her tea. If she drank it slowly over the next half hour it should, according to Skipper, give her an extra fifteen minutes. All would be well as long as Remus made it on time.

She needn't have worried. As soon as she had taken her first sip, the man entered the shop. He hardly glanced around, making his way automatically to her and sitting across from her.

"You found me rather easily," Daniella said softly. "I thought I was disguised rather well."

"You are," Remus replied in an equally soft voice. "Your scent. It's easy to follow." Remus stared into Daniella's eyes for several moments, long enough for her to feel discomfort, but she refused to show it. "Why did you come?"

Daniella took a small sip of her tea. "A letter Harry sent Silena."

A waitress came over, placed a cup in front of Remus, along with a new pot of the Earl Grey Daniella had ordered, and left again.

"I don't see how that concerns the two of us," Remus said. He poured himself some tea and dumped three heaping spoonfuls of sugar in. He had always preferred his tea extra sweet.

"Harry mentioned a conversation he had had with you. You told him about a weapon the old man had. How much of that was true?"

"He killed Sofia with it, Ella," Remus said. "I was in silver handcuffs. I couldn't move. He took this knife, and he just barely knicked her with it. It wasn't any bigger than a papercut, Ella. There wasn't even any blood. Fia started screaming. It was awful. I couldn't get it out of my head for months. Then, she just died. It was over in a matter of seconds, but it was the most awful thing I had ever seen. Just a little cut, and it caused her that much pain."

Daniella could see the truth in his eyes. Remus had grown hardened during the war. They all had. But Daniella could still see the pain in his eyes.

"That's what happened to Fia?" she asked instead of mentioning the weapon. She would give Remus time to calm himself. "We always wondered. What did he do with her body?"

Remus took a large gulp of his tea before answering. "I took it. I buried her out in the Forbidden Forest before I went back to the manor. That was the night I left."

Daniella cringed. Just thinking about it caused her pain. "Why?" she whispered. She couldn't bare to look Remus in the eye. Couldn't bare to let him see her tears. She was Alpha. She was strong. Except, right now, she had never felt weaker. "Why did you really leave? Was it really because-"

"Because I hated you?" Remus interrupted before Daniella could choke out the rest. Seeing his strong mate in this state made his heart ache. "Because I was sick of being a werewolf? No." He paused, swirling the dregs of his tea around the tea cup. He refilled it. "I loved you, Ella. I've always loved you, and I always will. And I loved my life with you. With our family. I told you what I did so you wouldn't come after me."

Daniella's head jerked up. "Why are you calling me that?" she hissed. "You have no right after leaving!" Still, Remus' words rang in her head. I've always loved you, and I always will. How could that be the truth when he had left her with those cruel words.

"Habit," Remus said. "I can stop if you wish."

She did. Oh, how she wished he would stop. "Don't." A pause. "Why did you leave."

"He threatened you." Remus met Daniella's eyes. Even through the Polyjuice, amber showed brightly. "Fia's body was lying there on the ground, and he turned to me, that damned knife still in his hands, and he said he didn't regret it. That he wouldn't regret killing any of you either. You had just been attacked by wizards, Ella. You were weak. I was scared. It was just us, Cas, Skipper and Draco. I didn't know what would happen if I didn't agree with him, so I did."

"What did he ask you?"

"He made me take a magical oath. I would help him unconditionally with the war effort. He doesn't believe You-Know-Who is gone." Remus' voice became less than a whisper when he spoke Voldemort's name. "I wasn't allowed to contact you, any of the pack, in any way. If I did, your lives were forfeit."

"Then why are you here now?" Daniella demanded. "You're making contact with me."

"He won't know we're meeting unless I tell him or he sees us. The oath is still broken, but he doesn't know that. I hope, at least. When you said you would sneak into the castle, I figured it was safer to meet out here."

"Fair enough."

They sat in silence for several long moments. Remus clicked his nails against the rim of his cup, and Daniella twisted her fingers together in the uncomfortable silence.

"Do you know where he keeps the knife?" Daniella asked, looking back over at Remus.

"Not a clue," he said. "I haven't seen it in seven years."

"What happened?"

"Abby and Tom."

Silence once more. Daniella checked her watch. 13:04. Approximately five more minutes until her Polyjuice would wear off.

"Let's go out by the Shrieking Shack," she said. "I'm almost out of time."

Remus was a smart man. He understood perfectly what Daniella meant. He rose to his feet and held out his arm for her. Dani took the gesture in stride and allowed him to guide her from the tea shop and into the chilled afternoon. The pair carefully maneuvered through the bundles of students until they reached the Shack. There was no one in the area.

"There's one other thing, Remus," Daniella said, resting her forearms against the broken fence surrounding the house. "It's bad."

"As bad as a weapon that can kill a werewolf with just a scratch?" Remus asked wryly.

Daniella's eyes, now back to their natural green, stared into Remus' sadly.

"Worse," he muttered. He felt the urge to grab his mate's hand, but held back. He no longer had the right.

"Do you remember the legends of our origins?" Daniella asked. "Of Lycaon?"

"Your ancestor," Remus nodded. "What about him?"

"He's alive." Daniella wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. "Fenrir thinks he's using me somehow to cling to a sort of half life. Fen thinks he's going to try to use me to come back to full life. So he can take over the wizarding world."

"Like a sacrifice."

Daniella nodded. She turned back to look at the Shack. "There's more. We think he might be working with Voldemort."

Remus' hands clenched. "What do we do?"

"I don't know," Daniella whispered sadly.

* * *

Harry frowned as he sat in the empty classroom. Sirius Black, the only man to have ever escaped Azkaban, was his godfather. And he had helped get Harry's biological parents killed. He didn't know if he wanted to cry or not. At the moment, he just felt sort of dead inside. The classroom door creaked open, and he prayed to the moon that it wasn't Hermione, who had been with him at the time, coming to check on him.

Instead, a little blond girl stepped into the room. Her lips curved downwards as she spotted Harry. She moved to sit on the floor beside him, grabbing his freezing hand with one of her warm ones. The pair sat in silence.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked after nearly twenty minutes of complete silence.

"The humdingers said you were upset," Luna replied sweetly, squeezing Harry's hand. "What's wrong?"

"It's Sirius Black," Harry replied.

"Ah," Luna said. "I've heard rumor he's after you for killing his master." She shrugged her shoulders. "Daddy thinks this is all actually a big misunderstanding and that Sirius Black is actually Stubby Boardman, the famous singer."

Harry snorted. He couldn't help himself. The theory was just that ridiculous. "He's my godfather, Luna," he said instead of questioning Luna's father's logic. "But he was also my parent's Secret Keeper. He told Voldemort where they were hiding. He was their friend, and he got them killed."

Luna squeezed Harry's hand. "Things aren't always as they appear, Harry," she said cryptically. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek, stood, and left.

Harry was left alone, staring at the open door like an idiot whilst clutching at his cheek.

* * *

Daniella scowled. She hated feeling this way around her mate. HATED IT!

"What are you going to do now?" she asked him.

Remus shrugged. "I need to finish out the year teaching. Dumbledore can't know we met. We won't be able to do it again."

"Letters?" Daniella asked hopefully. Damn, since when had she ever been so desperate?

Remus shook his head. "It's not safe while I'm in Hogwarts. When the year is over, maybe we can see each other again. Summer."

"Why not over the Christmas break?" Daniella demanded, still cursing herself.

"Dumbledore will be suspicious if I leave. He knows I have no one to visit." Remus frowned at Daniella. "Do you even want to see me?"

Daniella didn't reply at first. When she did, it was long thought out. "Part of me does, and part of me doesn't. Part of me loves you to all the ends of Earth. I never want to let you out of my sight again. The other part of me can't forgive you. You hurt me, Remus. Even knowing you had good intentions in doing so, I don't know if I can forgive you. I don't know, even if I did forgive you, if I could ever trust you."

Remus smiled sadly at her. "I have never expected you to forgive me. Seeing you here, today, is more than I have ever expected. Once I've finished teaching here, we'll keep in touch. Figure out the whole Lycaon, Voldemort, Dumbledore mess. Once that's all over, I'll leave you in peace. I'll never contact you again. You can move on with your life."

"Remus-" Daniella started to say, but he shook his head.

Remus took her hand and kissed the knuckles. "I love you," he whispered softly. Then, he walked away. Daniella collapsed to the ground, leaned back against the wooden fence, and sobbed her heart out.


	16. Moonstone

**Newest chapter. Had a little writer's block, but I'm back now, and with summer hopefully quicker than before.**

Chapter Sixteen

As legend goes, werewolves were first created during a duel between Lord Salazar Slytherin and the Wolf King Lycaon on the night of a full moon a thousand years ago. After his change, Lycaon ran north to the northern most tip of the island of Papa Westray. There, he carved a warding stone to gather the moon's light. He commenced to create an army with which to wipe out all of wizard kind. He would take power from the Moonstone and use it to control his massive army. Salazar Slytherin, feeling guilty for having created such a monster, stole away from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry one night and confronted King Lycaon at the Moonstone. Here is where the first Wolf King took his last stand and died and where all his descendants claimed his birthright.

Daniella cautiously stepped into the wooded clearing. The circle was completely bare, no grass growing, no trees. Nothing but dirt and a large warding stone in the center. She walked up to it, Remus and Fenrir trailing closely behind her. Soft flurries of snow fell from the clouded sky, landing in Dani's bright red hair.

"You're sure this is the place, Fen?" she asked.

"Positive," came the older wolf's gruff reply.

Magic swirled around the clearing. It filled Daniella and warmed her bones. Energy seemed to crackle in the air. For the longest time, this place had only been a legend to her. The large stone called to her, its power crackling. She reached out to it and paused. The Moonstone glowed blue in the darkness of the new moon. Here was where her eldest traceable ancestor had been killed in a duel. Here was where her father had taken the throne as Wolf King, and his father before him. Here she would become Queen.

Remus stepped up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Not intimate. Merely the comfort of a friend. Daniella slouched back into his grip. Fear raked through her body. Could she really do this? Could she lead hundreds of werewolves? A shudder ran down her spine.

"I never wanted this," she whispered into the cool night air. "I didn't want it when my father passed, and I still don't want it now."

"I know," Remus whispered. "But you have support now. People who will always stand by your side."

"Will you be there?" she asked. She couldn't help the slight hitch of her voice.

"Forevermore."

"It's almost midnight," Fenrir called out. "Remus stand back. You'll get hurt if you're too close to her when she accepts the Moonstone's power."

Remus stepped back and Daniella stepped forward. She would do this by herself. Just like all the kings and queens before her. The stars were non-existent. The sky a pitch black. The power needed to be consumed on the night of the new moon, when all the power from the last lunar cycle had been absorbed.

Daniella checked her watch. 23:59.56. 57. 58. 59. 0:00.

She reached out and placed her hand on the flat top of the Moonstone. The Moonstone glowed ever brighter. A vein of pure moonlight travelled the crevices in the stone to the top. Daniella watched in fascination as the moonlight passed into her hand, turning her skin pearly white. The light continued to spread, covering her entire body. Everything around her was covered in the white moonlight. Pale blue shadows stepped out of the trees. Her father appeared first, followed by his father, then his grandmother. Chester Lupus reached out and touched his daughter's cheek.

"You have finally taken the power, my sweet Ella," he said in his calm, powerful voice.

"Father?" Daniella asked. "What's happening?"

"Our ancestors are claiming you as theirs." Chester laughed happily. "My sweet daughter, you are about to receive the power of 50 generations of werewolves."

Daniella shivered. All around her blue shadows stood, glowing brighter and brighter until they matched the pure white of her skin. The shadows rushed forwards, enveloping her. She could do nothing to stop the exhilarated laugh as power surged through her blood. Her eyes fell shut as she took in all the power. Her skin felt as the it was crackling with electricity. Her entire body quivered with the excess power.

It was all gone in a moment. The power receded back somewhere deep inside her and she stumbled back. The last thing Daniella saw was her father's smiling face as she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Harry was sitting calmly with Draco and Luna outside. All three children were facing north, watching the bright light shine up into the otherwise black sky. Luna's hand found Harry's and she squeezed comfortingly. Daniella had done it.

"How's it feel to be a prince, now?" Draco teased softly as the light faded back into darkness.

"Haha," Harry said sarcastically. "I'm just worried about Mum. Skipper said she'd be absorbing a lot of power since she didn't accept it when the old king died, and it could be too much to handle all at once."

"Your mother is fine," Luna said softly. "She just needs to rest."

Harry smiled at Luna and squeezed her hand. He couldn't have asked for someone better to spend the rest of his life with.

* * *

Remus stared down at the piece of parchment he had just confiscated from the Weasley twins. It had been a long night settling Daniella after she had woken up from the intake of power, and then he had to deal with those two. He supposed he couldn't complain. He had dealt with James, Sirius and Peter in school and a pack full of werewolves after he graduated. He could handle a bunch of teenagers.

He pulled his wand out and placed the tip on the blank parchment. Did he really want to do this? Could he really bring up all those sad, depressing memories?

Yes.

He could.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to know good."

The parchment flared to life. Little splotches of ink quickly detailed an outline of Hogwarts and her grounds. Remus Lupin sat stationary in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Office. Harry Potter lay peacefully in Gryffindor Tower. Draco Cortez-Lupus sat in the Slytherin Common Room.

And Peter Pettigrew scampered around the Owlery.


	17. Running Away

**Newest chapter. I hope you all enjoy. This is where things start to get intense. I don't know how much longer this story is going to be. It may take me many chapters, it may take me a few. I really don't know. I'm pretty sure the Dumbledore issue will be cleared up within the next two or three chapters hopefully. I really have no clue.**

Chapter Seventeen

Caspian quickly caught his mate as she stumbled backwards, her eyes clearing up from their previously clouded state. She turned her head and rested it against his shoulder. Daniella came rushing in with a glass of water.

"What is it, love?" Cas whispered softly into Skipper's hair. "What's happening?"

"We'll need to prepare a guest room," Skipper said softly. Her hands were shaking too much to grab the glass Dani was offering her, so Cas grabbed it for her. "Dumbledore is going to find out tonight about Harry. Remus is going to bring Draco, Harry and Harry's mate home."

Daniella frowned. When Dumbledore found out about Harry, it wouldn't be a good thing

* * *

It was almost too easy. No one stopped Remus as he made his way to the Owlery. No one stopped him from taking an empty perch and transfiguring it into a tiny rat cage. No one stopped him from casting Accio and summoning the little, traitorous rat. No one stopped him from shoving the rat into a cage and flooing directly into the Ministry for Magic.

It was just too easy.

Remus knocked on the door to Amelia Bones' office.

"Come in," she called.

Remus stepped in, the rat cage in his hands. Amelia Bones' eyes widened. Remus set the cage down on her desk. He grinned sardonically.

"This is Peter Pettigrew," he said simply. "He betrayed the Potters, not Sirius Black. I'll bet he's also the one who killed those muggles."

"Mr. Lupin," Amelia Bones started slowly, cautiously rising from her chair. "I realize Sirius Black was a close friend of yours, but this is a little far."

"You think I'm crazy." Remus' grin widened. "I can prove it." He pulled out his wand and opened the cage. The rat came scampering out. "Vestra Verus Sui!" Remus hissed.

A blue light shot from his wand and hit the rat. In a matter of seconds, the rat had grown to the size of a short human, had plumped up, and lost its tail and all its hair. Peter Pettigrew stood before Remus and Amelia.

"R-Remus, my old friend," Pettigrew stammered weakly, reaching forward to grasp at Remus faded robes.

Remus swatted his hands away with a disgusted, "Don't touch me rat."

"It's real," Amelia gasped. "Your Peter Pettigrew!"

"You have to help me!" Peter squeaked. "Black's after me!"

"Black was in prison for twelve years," Amelia frowned. "Why wouldn't you come forward before this?"

"I couldn't," Pettigrew wailed. "He would have killed me!"

He shot his hand forwards to reach for Amelia, but she grabbed his wrist before he could touch her. His sleeve had rolled up. The Dark Mark covered his arm. Remus didn't bother to hide his self-satisfied smirk. This rat had hurt his friends.

Amelia waved her wand and ropes bound Pettigrew's arms. A second wave insured he wouldn't be able to escape by turning into a rat. "Peter Pettigrew," she said formally, "You are under arrest for aiding in the murder of James and Lily Potter, aiding in the attempted murder of Harry Potter, as well as murdering twelve innocent muggles."

Remus hardly even waited to be dismissed before walking out the door. He flooed back to his office. It had been a rather productive day.

* * *

Harry looked down at the Daily Prophet sitting in the grass next to him. Sirius Black Innocent. Peter Pettigrew Real Killer. He had already read through the article during dinner and was now sitting outside thinking about it. Peter Pettigrew was guilty. Peter Pettigrew had betrayed his parents. Peter Pettigrew was a Death Eater. Peter Pettigrew had killed twelve muggles. Sirius Black was innocent. Sirius Black hadn't betrayed his parents. Sirius Black wasn't a Death Eater. Sirius Black hadn't killed twelve muggles. Sirius Black was his godfather.

Harry hardly noticed when Luna and Draco came up to sit beside him. He jolted slightly when Luna put her hand in his.

"You're thinking too hard," she said softly. She smiled at Harry, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You read about Black, then?" Draco asked, gesturing to the newspaper.

Harry nodded his head. He looked out at the lake for a moment. "He was my godfather." Luna squeezed his hand harder. "What if he wants to take me away. The whole wizarding world will find out that I'm a werewolf. Dumbledore will go after Mum."

Luna and Draco apparently didn't know what to say in response to that. The trio sat peacefully in silence. The sun began to set behind the mountains.

"Crap!" Draco shouted jumping to his feet. Darkness was beginning to settle and the moon was beginning to rise. "It's the full moon tonight."

Harry and Luna jumped to their feet, eyes wide.

"The forest," Luna said urgently. "There's no time to sneak you both into the castle."

The three turned, about to bolt. A hardened, old voice stopped them.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Lovegood."

The trio turned to face Albus Dumbledore. Draco took a step in front of Harry and Luna.

"It's after nightfall," Dumbledore said kindly, but his eyes were cold as ice. "You all should be in your common rooms."

"We were just heading there, Professor," Harry said coldly. His eyes widened when he spotted Remus coming up behind Dumbledore.

"I'll take them to their rooms, Albus," Remus said. He gestured for the three students to come forwards.

Harry was about to take a step when he felt the moon start to call to him. He gulped. This could not be happening right now. He clenched his hands, trying to force the shift back, but it wasn't working. Harry bent over and shifted. He felt more than saw Draco shift next to him. Harry snarled at Dumbledore's enraged face and stepped in front of Luna. He wouldn't let the old coot anywhere near his mate.

"NO!" Dumbledore shouted, pulling out his wand. "You've ruined everything!" He turned his wand on Remus, but the older werewolf had already shifted. He leaped past Dumbledore and over to the two cubs and the human girl. He needed to protect his pack. Dumbledore shot a spell at him, but he easily dodged it. Remus bent now next to the human cub and nudged her leg. She took the hint and swung herself up onto his back. He growled at the other two cubs, telling them to follow him and they ran off into the forest, Dumbledore shouting after them.

They three wolves ran until morning. They had made it clear across the Forbidden Forest to the other side where vast plains covered the landscape for miles. The sun was rising, and Luna climbed off Remus' back so he could shift back into his human form. Harry and Draco had already returned to human form by the time he was finished.

Both of the boys were leaning against Luna, exhausted beyond belief. Never before had either of them exerted so much energy in their wolf forms. Remus had a feeling they would need to get used to it. Luna's eyes were drooping, and Remus himself felt like he was about to drop. But he had one more thing he needed to do before he could get them to safety.

"Come here," he said. His voice was hoarse from thirst. "I'll apparate us to the Pack Manor. It's the only place we'll be safe." The three cubs shuffled forwards and grabbed ahold of Remus' arms. He pulled his wand out and twisted. They disappeared with a pop.

The only thing Remus' mind was able to comprehend was Daniella's shocked, poison green eyes before he keeled over at her feet.


	18. A Council Meeting

**Um...yeah. Sorry about the length, but y'all deserved something. I feel terrible. I've just been super busy and stressed and really needed a break from everything. Thank you to everyone who is still following this story.**

Chapter Nineteen

The tent they set up base in had no furniture. It was entirely empty except for the reed mat covering the dirt floor. Daniella sat across from the entrance. Remus was to her right and Fenrir was to her left. Cas, Silena, Conor, Edona and Balthasar, the Alpha of the Greek pack. In total, there were 37 packs that had gathered in this small clearing from countries across Europe and Asia, even a few from Africa. Over the past few weeks, Daniella had had meetings with them all over the state of the war.

"We don't have enough manpower," Edona said. The older wolf looked sharply at Daniella. "My queen, we don't have any hope of fighting a war on three fronts."

Three fronts. They were fighting three different armies. Lycaon, Voldemort and Dumbledore.

"How many have sided with Lycaon?" Daniella asked.

"Not many." Edona's lips curved up in a cold smile. "They remember when you fought the wizards the first time, and now that you've claimed the queenship, there are few who would fight against you."

Daniella bit her lip. She had always been good in a fight. Some fifteen years ago, she had led thousands of werewolves in the fight against the wizards. But now, she was fighting her own kind on top of everything. Could she really do it?

"Forget the armies for a minute," Caspian said. "Let's talk about Voldemort and Lycaon themselves for a minute. How do you kill someone who's been resurrected?"

Edona's lips thinned. Remus reached out and squeezed Daniella's hands.

"Voldemort's only immortal so long as his horcruxes exist," Silena added.

"Horcruxes?" Remus asked.

"Of course," Daniella said, startling. "But how many did he make? We know Harry was one before you removed it."

"What's a horcrux?" Conor asked. He was leaning forwards on his knees, staring intently at Daniella.

"A piece of soul that's been removed and placed in another object," she said. "The only problem is we don't know how many he made."

"Living things," Edona said. "They can be horcruxes, yes?"

"My son was one," Daniella said, her voice harsh and cold. Remus tensed up next to her. She hadn't told him that bit.

"The snake, then," Edona said, her lips thinning. "The beast never leaves his side."

"The others will be historical," Remus said. "Probably something to do with Hogwarts."

Silence reigned for several minutes, the werewolves all sitting quietly and brooding. Daniella was the only one moving, arms crossed behind her back, feet pacing back and forth. She growled and tore her fingers back through her hair. Couldn't anything be easy.

"It's late," she said after nearly ten minutes. "We should all sleep."

* * *

Daniella woke up at dawn the next morning. She found Caspian sitting outside on a rock, looking out at the sunrise. She sat next to him, and he curled up against her side, though he was far too big for that anymore.

"What are you thinking about, cub?" she asked.

Cas shrugged, wrapping his arms around her waist. "When I was younger. It was so easy back then. All I had to worry about was impressing Skipper."

Daniella smiled sadly and pressed a kiss to Cas' hair. He was only four years younger than her, but he was still her baby.

"We'll be okay," she said softly.

"You don't know that," Cas whispered back. "What if Skipper gets hurt? Or Draco?"

"I won't let anything touch any of you."

Cas buried his face into her neck, but she could still feel his tears."


End file.
